Jurassic Park IV: Raptors Unite
by abstow89
Summary: 30 years after Jurassic Park III, a team of hunters are sent to investigate a stream of disappearances...but they find more than they bargain for.
1. A New Discovery

**Jurassic Park IV: Raptors Unite**

It's been nearly 30 years since Jurassic Park III, and a team of researchers and bounty hunters are sent to investigate a trail of disappearances around a ring of islands.

But there's a lot more than palm trees and tropical fauna residing there…

**I  
****A New Discovery**

Almost 30 years have passed since the events that happened on Isle Sorna and things have been going a lot better since the last rampage. Several species of dinosaurs have began to die out during the winters and food is beginning to get relatively scarce. There weren't any more dinosaurs on either islands and as far as they were concerned, InGen was finished. After the numerous incidents that have happened over the past years, their stocks began to crash and they went bankrupt. All the employees were fired or dead. There's was nothing else to worry about. ...If that were true, then how come a few weeks ago some tourists went missing while vacationing on some Caribbean island? What made it even more odd was that the patrol officers and CSI personnel went missing also...and one of them last reported seeing some "thing" in the distance before his radio went dead. Realizing that the public might be in danger, a clandestine faction of the government sent bounty hunters and professors to investigate. It was one o'clock in the morning and everyone was on board a military ferry boat with jeeps on it.

"So a couple tourists disappear on an uninhabited island. That doesn't mean it had something to do with dinosaurs or some monster attacking people and eating everyone." said Arnold, one of the chief bounty hunters.

"That doesn't deny it either, Arnold. Besides, we just need to investigate for a couple of hours. If we don't find anything, we can just pack our bags and leave." said Hakar, one of the junior professors.

"What do we do when we get there?"

"You're the bounty hunter; you tell me." said another professor.

The leader of the hunters, Kyle Drix, walked onto the deck and asked, "Is there a problem here?"

"I'm just trying to make sure we're not about walk in an uninhabited area with a half-assed plan, that's all." said Arnold.

"We got guns with us, we got intelligent professors with us. We just need to investigate the islands and find the missing tourists. How is that half-assed?"

"I'm just saying there could be...y'know..."

Two of the bounty hunters sighed heavily. One of the professors chuckled.

"Thirty years ago. Almost 30 years ago since a velociraptor or T. Rex or stegosaurus has been seen. InGen has crashed Arnold, and no other company has repeated their mistakes. Why is it so hard for people to believe that there are no more dinosaurs?!"

"He's right Arnold. Unless you see a footprint or some spiky reptile with gigantic claws that's the same height as you, THEN you can get scared." said Jaz, another mercenary.

"I'm not scared."

"Yeah, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, you are."

"No--"

"Yeah, you are."

"We can argue whether Arnold is scared or not after we reach the islands, alright?!" shouted Gyness, the leader of the professors.

"Yeah, yeah..."

**Two hours later...**

"Okay! Now that we're here, what do we do now?" asked Arnold.

One of the professors sighed.

"You've never been bounty hunting have you?" asked Jaz.

"We're gonna split up and look for any survivors or signs of life. Jaz?"

"Yes sir."

"You, Gyness, and Hakar take that island over there. Arnold and Jason, you come with me." said Drix.

"What about us?" asked Ren, one of the female professors.

"You guys go straight ahead and take that island. We'll all rendezvous at 0600."

"Gotcha."

* * *

"You really think some dinosaur is on this island?" asked Hakar.

"It's impossible. The last dinosaur sighting was 30 years ago by Alan Grant and some family looking for their kid. Everyone else that was with them died." said Gyness.

"Hey, whatever happened to Alan anyway?" asked Jaz.

"Cancer got to him. He's dead."

"Damn it. I really wanted to meet that guy! It'd be cool to interview a guy who saw live dinosaurs twice!"

Hakar grunted and fell in a pile of mud.

"What the hell...?"

Hakar looked down at the hole he tripped over, but it wasn't exactly a hole he stepped in...

"Oh, my God..."

"That's a footprint--"

"Let's not jump to conclusions people. It could be some other very large reptile creature." said Jaz.

"Like what?"

"Uhhh..."

* * *

"Where's that map you got of this island?" asked Jason.

Kyle dug in his pocket and pulled out a wrinkled map, unfolding it to its full size.

"Flashlight?"

Kyle took out a flashlight and shined it on the map.

"Okay, so we're here on Isle...Del Vino?"

"No, this is Isle Rizwar. Isle Del Vino is that way. ...I think." said Arnold.

Kyle sighed exasperatedly.

"Can't we get those jeeps from the boat and just drive around this island?" asked Jason.

"No. If we do that, we might crash into a tree and I don't want to pay half a million dollars to fix some stupid jeep."

"If you say so."

* * *

"How much farther till we get to the center of the island?" asked Jonny, another bounty hunter.

"Couple miles." said Ren.

Ryck started to groan and swat flies away from his face.

"How come you guys aren't attracting flies and beetles?!"

"Because we wash our hair every week and actually shower everyday." said Ren.

"Hey! I showered last night...or was it two nights ago...?"

"No, I think you mean last Thursday." said Alice.

"...I can't remember when I showered last."

"Did you guys just hear some low growling?" asked Jonny.

"No..."

* * *

"I'm telling you, I smell something!" said Jason.

"Please don't talk like that, I already haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon!" said Kyle.

"It smells delicious man! It's right above that hill!"

Jason rushed toward the hill and suddenly muttered, "Aw, man!!"

"What? I thought you said it was delicious!" said Arnold.

Kyle and Arnold ran above the hill and both muttered, "Aw, man!"

"I don't know how a rotting dinosaur corpse smells delicious, but..." said Jason.

"Wait, WHAT?!" yelled Kyle.

They suddenly realized they were looking at a dead velociraptor.

"Okay, let's look on the good side: it's already dead so we've nothing to worry about right?"

"Yeah...but why is there a huge bite taken out from its back?"


	2. Who Let the Raptors Out?

**Jurassic Park IV: Raptors Unite**

When Kyle and his gang try to radio in for more backup, the team realizes someone has destroyed the boat…and find teeth marks everywhere.

**II  
****Who Let the Raptors Out?**

"What're you saying, that there's some T. Rex on the island now?" asked Arnold.

"No. If there were, there wouldn't even be a corpse here. We better get back to the boat and call for backup." said Kyle.

"With what? Our radios can't operate out of range, and the base is nearly 120 miles that way." Jason pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's get back to the boat."

* * *

"DUDE!! What the hell happened to our boat?!" yelled Jason.

The military ferry boat was half-sunken and on fire. All but one of the jeeps washed away in the tide, presumably sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

"We were gone for only an hour! How does someone trash a military boat in a freaking hour without anyone noticing?!" asked Kyle.

He eventually cooled down and sighed, saying, "Let's try and scavenge any equipment that wasn't damaged."

**4:30 a.m.**

Arnold, Kyle and Jason were walking through the water and looking for anything that could've been used to aid them or help call for backup. But it seemed everything was smashed or damaged from too much exposure to water.

"Radio's smashed." said Arnold.

"All the food's gone, the antenna ray is inoperative now." said Kyle.

"I think someone stole most of our weapons..." advised Jason.

"Shit!" yelled Kyle, throwing a broken glass container at the wall.

He rested against one of the desks. "It was only one..."

Kyle stopped talking when he felt something very sticky on his hand.

"Ew, what..."

"Is that tar...?" asked Arnold.

Kyle pulled his hand away and it flinged itself back to the desk.

"I'm stuck! Get this gunk offa me!"

Arnold and Jason both pulled Kyle's hand in an attempt to get it off the mysterious black gunk. Eventually, Kyle said, "Screw it." and cut some of the skin off his hand with his knife.

"We need to regroup right now. Something is seriously wr--" Arnold slipped on a pile of a pale, slimy substance.

"That is a pile of spit." said Jason.

"No, it's--"

"Yes it is Kyle! Look how thick it is! I don't know what was here, but with all this black stuff and spit everywhere, I think it's the--"

"Don't even go there." Arnold interrupted.

"OPEN YOUR EYES ARNOLD!! What more proof do you need? We saw a live corpse, there's saliva and tar and..."

"That's enough!" yelled Kyle, wrapping a bandage around his hand.

"All I know is that we have to call the other back here and see if they can figure this out. There's just gotta be an explanation..."

**5:12 a.m.**

"Where have you been? We've been calling you guys for forever!" said Kyle.

"What happened to your hand?" asked Gyness.

"Never mind that. Look what happened to our boat."

Everyone looked in awe and frustration, confused just as much as Kyle and his hunters were.

"Wha--I don't understand this. Who could've--"

"Unless another rogue group was sent here besides us, I can assume it was some dinosaur." said Jason.

"Jason--"

"No, he's right. We found a...rather large footprint a few miles down that way." said Jaz.

"And we actually saw a raptor with a huge bite taken out of it. I'm hoping it wasn't a T-Rex." said Arnold.

"Dude, screw a T-Rex; you stand still and your fine. It'll just walk right past you." said Ryck.

"That's bullcrap! Everyone knows if you want to escape a T-Rex, run under its legs!" said Hakar.

"Guys--"

"Shut up Ren. Besides, a velociraptor can chase you and claws your intestines out!" said Ryck.

"Yeah, but can they step on you?"

"Guys--"

"That's not the point! No ever died from getting stepped on by a T-Rex!"

"Not true! Some Latin mercenary on Isla Sorna got crushed under a T-Rex's foot!"

"GUYS!"

"What!?" said Ryck and Hakar in unison.

"...Where's Jonny?" asked Ren.

* * *

"I know I heard something growl at me. It had to be one of those dinosaurs! ...Unless it were a panther stalking me in a tree."

Jonny tripped over something and landed face down in a pile of muddy water.

"Damnit, I tripped over a--OHH G--!!" Jonny quickly jumped away after he saw the corpse of one of the tourists. His skeleton was still covered in meat and his Hawaiian shirt was ripped apart. Of course, it still didn't prove it wasn't just a panther or cougar.

"Okay Jonny, calm down. Calm down, Jonny. You've seen a dead guy before. It's not like you stood up and looked straight at a--"

Jonny immediately stopped talking after he looked up and was up close and personal with the creature that killed the tourist.

It was a velociraptor, nearly the same height as him, green with spikes trailing from its tail to the top of his head. They almost resembled feathers in a way. It wasn't that Jonny couldn't move, it was that Jonny shouldn't move. Velociraptors were just as dumb if not dumber than a T-Rex. Chances are if he didn't move, it'd just walk away and find some other form of prey. Too bad that the muddy puddle Jonny fell in was a bloody mud puddle, which was soaking into the fabric of his clothing. In the predator's eyes, he reeked of blood. Jonny suddenly realized it too when it approached Jonny, as though it were sniffing him. Jonny could've sworn he saw the beast smile devilishly and he knew he was in trouble.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. Let's just...talk--"

The raptor took a step forward.

"Oh, God." he muttered.

The raptor took another step forward. Jonny gulped hard and meekly said, "Help?"


	3. Waiting for the Axe to Fall

**Jurassic Park IV: Raptors Unite**

While Kyle and his team try to figure out what destroyed the boat, Jonny is chased by a pack of three raptors.

**III  
Waiting for the Axe to Fall**

"Wow, you got some really large teeth raptor." said Jonny, hoping the compliment would make it go away.

The raptor snarled at him.

"Ugh, and some really bad raptor breath."

Jonny ducked and rolled out the way as the raptor tried to claw at his torso. He immediately took out his duel HK USPs and fired at the raptor multiple times, nearly killing it. But it turned around and roared at Jonny again, leading him to run into the jungle. No matter how many times he tried to shoot the raptor again, it never slowed down or fell down, except for the time he shot it in the face. But even after he was able to take a breather, it was chasing after him again.

"WHY...DON'T YOU...FREAKING...DIE?!" he screamed.

Jonny ran through a set of bushes and tripped over a log, falling in a puddle again. Only this time it was an actually puddle filled with water...as well as some leaves and mud. Jonny didn't get back up again; he kept his head face down in the puddle. He was planning on the raptor jumping right past him. Lucky for him, it worked. The raptor jumped right past him and kept running.

"Whew!! I can't believe that worked!" he said.

"I gotta contact Kyle." He took out his radio. "This is Jonny, come in."

All he heard on the other end was static.

"This is Jonny, come in!" Still only static.

"Damnit! Out of range! ...There's gotta be a better signal range somewhere."

* * *

"What do you mean you lost Jonny?" asked Jason.

"I don't know! He said he heard some growl and then he went in the jungle and took off." said Ryck.

"Some growl?" asked Kyle.

"There's dinosaurs on this island; there's gotta be. I mean, the boat's been destroyed, you guys found some dead reptile, and there's spit and sticky tar everywhere. You can't deny it." said Hakar.

"Your right, I can't. But the fact that one of my men is missing already posses as a problem."

"So what do we do? All the tourists and CSIs are dead or still MIA." said Alice.

"Nothing we can do except for explore the island when it's bright enough."

"What about backup?" asked Arnold.

"You really think Michael and Luis feel like going to a tropical island at six in the morning?" said Jason.

* * *

"I was goin' that way...uh...no, no, it was that way. ...Or was it--GOD!! I wish my radio were working so I could call Gyness! His brain should be big enough to pinpoint our exact location. ...Maybe my radio's working now."

Jonny turned on his radio. "This is--"

A raptor hissed loudly behind Jonny and clawed him in the ribs, making him drop the radio.

"Goddamnit! How do you keep finding me?!"

The raptor hissed out a set of raspy growls, as though it were actually responding to the question.

"Did you just--WHOA!!" Jonny looked left and right. He remembered what Alan Grant said about coming into contact with a lone raptor. No matter how long you stare at it, hoping it just walks right past you, you'll forget the other two raptors that magically appeared out of nowhere. He was trapped on all three sides by three, nowhere to run to. Running wasn't Jonny's option though; he ducked and took his guns out. He has no idea it would work...but it did. As soon as he ducked, the raptors jumped towards the center of the ring, bumping into each other. Jonny quickly ran under them, shooting at the same one in the head. And it still wouldn't die!

"I gotta get back to Kyle before it's too late!"

**7:00 a.m.**

Jonny found an abandoned building somewhere in the middle of the forest. Lucky for him, it used to be a hospital that was still full of medical supplies so he was able to heal himself and stop the bleeding.

"This is insane. All we had to do was find a band of lost tourists. We were never supposed to kill a bunch of dinosaurs. ...I shoulda become a doctor like my mom wanted me to..." he said to himself.

Jonny hid again after hearing a gunshot just outside the hospital. At first he thought it was Jason or one of his partners, but then he heard loud screeching and growls, noticing that the three raptors had followed him...again. What was even more surprising was that one of them managed to use a handgun.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he whispered loudly.

It was unbelievable. He could understand if they could communicate or even talk to each other, but using an actually handgun...? Jonny swore at himself, realizing he dropped one of his HK USPs as well as his radio. He could've ran away, he should've ran away. But he just had to see how intelligent these raptors really are. Two of them spoke to the one carrying the gun. The other shook his head and possibly smiled. It pointed the gun at a medical cabinet and Jonny knew what it was doing. Target practice. And it was very good at it too. Jonny had seen enough. He needed to get off the island, with or without Kyle and his crew. Who knew how many more velociraptors were on it that could be getting wind of his scent as he stood there, watching the beast shoot a loaded gun perfectly?

"Where's the radio? Goddamnit! Where's my goddamn radio?!" shouted Jonny.

He was starting to lose his mind, going hysterical as though he were trapped in a nightmare. He was shifting through the grass and bushed, hoping to find it by accident. Ironically, he did by stepping on it.

"Oh, thank God!"

He picked it up and started to change frequency.

"Come on Drix damnit! COME IN!!"

"What? Jonny, where the hell are you?"

"I'm at an abandoned hospital!"

"You're what?"

"That doesn't matter. Listen, there's some insane shit going on on this island. We have to get off."

"What?!" Kyle couldn't hear because of all the static.

"I said, WE HAVE TO--" A gunshot went off, hitting Jonny in the back and severing one of his vertebrae. He was paralyzed waist down.

"Jonny? Jonny?!"

Jonny slowly clawed his way up to the radio, breathing in a raspy way.

"Jonny, come in!"

"Call..." He took a long, raspy breath and finally said, "Call...for backup."

A raptor stood over his hand and the radio, crushing it. Jonny, barely alive, could only look up and see it drool on his face. He wasn't going to run away again...


	4. Reinforcements?

**Jurassic Park IV: Raptors Unite **

Kyle leads a search party for Jonny, and comes into contact with reinforcements. Elsewhere, there's more on the island other than velociraptors…and one of them is very, very, hungry…

**IV  
****Reinforcements?**

"I don't care what's out there Jason."

"Drix--"

"We're going to find Jonny! I'm not leaving one of my men behind!"

"Jonny never liked you anyway!"

"That's not the point!"

"Stop shouting!" yelled Hakar.

"We don't need this now! As far as I know, we're stuck here with dinosaurs on this island. We found a footprint, you guys found a dead dino and now Jonny is missing, probably dead."

Kyle calmed down. "You're right, you're right. Let's just get in the jeep and drive around this island until we find a helicopter or a communications station."

"What about the tour--"

"We've wasted too much time on the hostages already."

"…That was the only reason why we came here!" complained Gyness. "There's must be--"

"Nothing is here but dinosaurs and whatever the hell is killing my men. Now let's go."

* * *

Kyle was right about one thing: There were dinosaurs on the island. Too bad he didn't know about the other kinds of dinosaurs on it. Deep below the island was a cave that recently collapsed inward. Inside was a whole platoon of evolving raptors dying to break out of it. After several days, some of the raptors got out (one of them was the one Kyle found with a bite mark in his back). The most elite of these dinosaurs was named a Carvonsoraptor. He was a regular velociraptor x 2. Twice as big, twice as deadly, twice as tall…and 20 times as voracious. Believe it or not, he actually turned cannibalistic and bit that dinosaur in the back. Right now, he was clawing his way at the boulders with more raptors with him. It would take not even three more hours to get free…

**9:00 a.m.**

"Arnold, stop the jeep." said Jason.

"What?"

"I think I just saw something…"

"Don't even start that."

"It was human, Arnold. Calm down and stop the jeep."

Arnold put the jeep to a halt and all the bounty hunters got out.

"Keep your eyes open and don't let your guard down." Kyle whispered.

All of them stealthily walked across the dirt and grass, so silent that they could still here the waves crashing against the rocks, the seagulls crying in the distance. It was ironic; ex-military soldiers with lethal guns on a calm, peaceful island in the morning. Arnold jumped over a log and crept over to a tree. Jason and Kyle softly ran behind the same tree. One of them heard a twig snap and the bounty hunters were aware that whatever they were going to encounter was right on the other side of the tree. Kyle and his hunters pointed their guns straight ahead and heard many shouts and other cocking of guns. It was reinforcements.

"EASY!! Take it easy!" said Jason.

"Who the 'ell are you? Those blokes who were sent to extract the tourists?" said the assailant.

"British mercs huh? I thought you Brits had more important things to do…?" asked Kyle.

"Actually, I'm Australian." said one of them.

"Whatever." said Kyzack.

"Why are you here? What are you doing, looking for the CSIs and tourists?"

"Not exactly…"

"We were sent on a private expedition to go and find something. Some sorta artifact that Cayman wants."

"No one sends 20 heavily armed mercs in black uniforms to find some artifact." said Kyzack.

"Not if we're more prepared than you are. Tell me, did you blokes lose anyone yet? Missing a team member or something…?"

"Why?" asked Drix.

"We found a watch, one I'm pretty sure is too big for a raptor to wear."

The mercenary tossed a watch at Jason's feet. He picked it up and saw that it was coated with blood, and it had Jonny's initials carved on the back. He sighed heavily and slipped the watch in his back pocket.

"So we lost one guy. He just joined our group a week ago." said Jason, trying not to sound angry that his friend was dead.

"Why don't we stop this interrogation procedure and just work with each other, savvy?"

Kyle and his mercenaries put their guns down and relaxed a little.

"All right. 27 mercenaries are better than five anyway."

**Somewhere on a different island…**

"Oh shit! Tazer!" shouted a mercenary.

"What?"

"It's one o'clock. We gotta get back to the mercenary group before Rezy realizes we've been goofing off again."

"We're shooting squirrels AJ, how is that goofin' off mate?" said Tazer, shooting a squirrel twice with his M4.

"There's been a casualty."

"One of ours or one of there's?"

"One of there's."

Tazer scoffed. I'm gonna keep shooting squirrels."

"But--"

"Hey, you can join those blokes on that island down there, but I'm gonna waste time by shooting squirrels."

"Why?!"

"You ever see a squirrel's head explode when it's shot enough times…?"

"Good point. I'll see you in a few hours then."

Tazer stayed behind and continued to hunt squirrels.

"Come on, I know you're out there. Just try and grab an acorn so I can blow your brains out."

He heard a squeak and saw a brown squirrel step out of a bush next to him with an acorn in its mouth.

"Gotcha!" he shouted, firing at the squirrel.

The squirrel ran so quickly that it managed to avoid the burst of bullets.

"HEY!! Get back 'ere!"

Tazer was splinting toward the squirrel, shooting behind it with every step. The squirrel jumped atop of a rock and stood in stance that made it seem like it was mocking Tazer.

"Now hold still…"

Tazer cocked his gun and fired one shot…missing the squirrel by a millimeter.

"DAMNIT!!"

The squirrel traveled behind a waterfall and Tazer continued to chase after it. Only Tazer didn't know that behind the waterfall was a subterranean cave. He fell down a hill, hitting the tiny stalagmites on the way, bursting his light bulb on the rifle in the process. Tazer smashed his head on a cave wall, coughing up dirt and groaning because he twisted his ankle.

"Damn squirrels…I can't see a thing down here."

Tazer started banging his gun on his leg. The light bulb kept flickering on and off with each hit. …If Tazer only turned around, he would've seen the Carvonsoraptor slyly sneaking behind him. The mutated lizard opened his mouth, growling deeply behind Tazer.

"WHEW!! God, it suddenly stinks down 'ere! Smells like my gym bag from high school! Why won't this stupid light turn on?!"

He just had to turn around. He was so close he could literally smell the raptor's bad breath. Any closer and he'd feel his tongue on his hair. Tazer turned around just when the light turned on…

…And screamed when he saw the Carvonsoraptor looking him dead in the eye, opening his mouth. Tazer shot out one short burst of bullets when the lizard lunged at him, ripping apart his chest with his teeth. He slowly worked his way toward Tazer's neck, grabbing it tightly with his teeth, snapping it when he jerked his head left.

The Carvonsoraptor looked down at Tazer's corpse and thought about what to do with it. But it only took a millisecond before he started tearing out the meat and swallowing it after a few bites. His fellow raptors already made a snack of Jaz and he was the one who single-handedly killed Tazer. It only felt right that the Carvonsoraptor devoured Tazer all by himself.

At least the squirrel got out the cave in time. He was sitting in a tree, sucking on the acorn in its mouth. If only Tazer were so lucky…


	5. Reptilian Ambush

**Jurassic Park IV: Raptors Unite**

Kyle's crew and the Rezy's UK mercenaries traverse the islands and get closer and closer to the cave where the rumored artifact is. Elsewhere, another group of bounty hunters hunt for the artifact too, only they're not so lucky.

**V  
****Reptilian Ambush**

Kyle and his mercenaries and the British mercenaries were slowly walking across the plains, with some of them crammed inside the only jeep. Kyzack began to notice that Ryck was constantly scratching himself.

"Kyle, you ever notice anything weird about Ryck?" asked Kyzack.

"I know he doesn't shower for weeks at times; get over it!"

"No…something else…lately he's just been…weird."

"Like what Kyzack?"

"Let me just tell you:"

* * *

Ryck was urinating next to a tree bark with his left leg hiked in the air.

"Ryck, what the hell dude? Put your leg down."

"Um…I don't think I can."

"What?"

"I can't put my leg down! It's like my body's forcing me to pee like this!

"…Oooookaaay…"

* * *

"And there was the time when I tried to steal one of his Twinkies…

* * *

"Don't touch my Twinkies Kyzack!"

"Whatever you say Ryck."

As soon as Ryck walked away, Kyzack took one of Ryck Twinkies and opened the wrapper. Ryck suddenly ran up to him and bit him really hard on the hand.

Kyzack screamed and shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK RYCK!!"

"DO NOT TOUCH MY STUFF!!"

* * *

"And you remember what he got me for my birthday last week when I turned 38?"

* * *

"Thanks for the present Ryck!"

"No problem!"

"So…what'd you get me?"

"Bunny."

"A bunny?"

Kyzack opened the present box and grabbed the bunny by the ears, staring at Ryck.

"A dead bunny. You got me a dead bunny for my birthday."

"Yep."

"Thanks dude. I'm gonna go burn my hands in battery acid."

"Why?"

"Just cause."

* * *

"So he pees on trees, doesn't shower, bit your hand, and gave you a dead bunny for your birthday. It doesn't me he's weird." said Drix.

"Name one other person who acts like that."

"Jaz. He thought I liked to eat horse tastes so he--"

"AHH--STOP!! STOP TALKING! God, why is everyone so weird?!"

**2:25 p.m.**

Jason was furiously changing the radio stations inside the jeep until Ryck shouted out, "Wait! Go back to that one."

Jason put the station back to the one he just switched from. The name of the song on was called My Little Box.

"My Little Box? That song from that corny movie Ghost Ship?" asked Arnold.

"Yeah! Who doesn't like this song?" said Ryck.

So there hey were, sitting their quietly listening to the song while Ryck slowly started bopping his head to the beginning of the beat. Then he actually started to sing the lyrics.

"Silent in my sanity I live safe inside my cell. In the darkness that surrounds me I see my own special hell. Comfort in my suffering feeling warm inside this pain. Before I was coming down on me, I come on down again."

Ryck paused and started bopping his head to the little music intro and he started saying the lyrics again.

"I let you win, you come on to me and you're so fucking brave. A chewed out lighten candle fell in my cool and empty cave. Somewhere in your world they tell you this is what the people need. Doing all that shit on me and leave me here to bleed."

While Ryck and Jason were saying the lyrics, a team of Spanish mercenaries arrived on the other side of the islands, wearing green and yellow camouflage. There were a total of ten of them…all of whom were gonna die at the Carvonsoraptor's claws.

"Cradle falls…"

Ryck paused a while before he said, "Unholy walls…" in sync with the song.

Then Jason came in with the chorus.

"Crrraaaaadddleee faaaaallllls. Unhoooooooollllllyyy waaaaaallllllss. Crrrraaaaaadddlee faaaaallllls."

As soon as Jason said the last "falls", a group of six foot tall multi-colored velociraptors jumped off a cliff in dramatic slow-motion, ready to attack the Spanish mercenaries. And when Ryck began the second verse, they began to ravage upon their bodies and the mercs returned fire. Now Ryck and Jason were really starting to get into the song.

"Silent in my sanity I live save inside my cell. In the darkness that surrounds me, I see my own special hell. Comfort in my suffering feeling warm inside this paaaaaain. Before I was coming down on me, I come on down agaaain."

Now all the mercenaries and a few scientists were getting into the song and bopping their head to the beat, while a velociraptor was twisting a Spanish mercenary's head around and ripping it off.

"You woke me outta my se-cret graaaave. You let your pretty world in."

Both Jason and Ryck began to howl the next line, as though they were the actual guy singing the song.

"I live silently inside my ceeeelll. You woke me outta my siiiiiiiiinnnnn! You woke me outta my se-cret graaaave, you let your pretty world iiiinn!"

The song wasn't even over yet and already, eight mercenaries had been ruthlessly killed by the clan of velociraptors. Actually, nine. The second-in-command was gutted by another velociraptor when it slashed open his torso. The leader returned fire and rolled down a hill, running across a dirt way. At the same time, the Carvonsoraptor stepped on a wire, releasing a spike-trap stuck to a stick, ready to swing down at the leader.

"Faaaaaaallll" said Jason, while Ryck did a bunch of dopey dance moves that awkwardly went to the beat. Just before Ryck began to sing again, the spike-trap impaled the last mercenary in the side of his head, lifting him up into the air as he swung with back and forth.

"Now you're in my world, did you dream it be so small? My little box was perfect, till you destroyed it all. My sanctity of sorrow gone, forever in its place, the sacred sweet of you, is all that's left to taste.

Feeling claustrophobic, now my world is closing in. Subtle retribution where I am and where I've been. I'll take you to a place, you never knew could be.  
Curled up, in my little box."

Four minutes. It had only been four minutes and a whole squad of mercenaries had been savagely murdered and torn apart like chew toys.

**3:45 p.m.**

Kyle and Rezy and all of their mercenaries arrived at a large temple resting atop of a giant hill.

"You said that artifact you guys are lookin' for are in here, right?" asked Kyle.

"That's right mate. Let's go inside and look for it." said Rezy.

All the mercenaries slowly walked through the huge doorway, walking around the huge statues of T-Rexes and other kinds of dinosaurs.

"Wow…this is amazing! Just look at it! A whole colony of dinosaurs built as statues." said Gyness, amazed by the large statues.

"How'd dinosaurs build a whole temple full of statues…?" asked Hakar.

"All I know is that dinosaurs aren't that smart. I'll be damned if they managed to build those statues, let alone the whole temple." said Kyle.

The mercenaries walked through another doorway and stared into the vast room, over a mile long in diameter. And in the center was a circular staircase leading up to a flat round surface where the artifact lay.

"So what happens after we get this artifact?" asked Kyle.

"We're getting the hell off this island, savvy?"

Kyle shook his head. "Savvy."

The two mercenaries walked down the stairs, having no idea what they were about to get themselves into.


	6. Hysteria

**Jurassic Park IV: Raptors Unite**

This chapter's dedicated to Oscar Johannsen, whose Castle series inspired me to make a chapter like this. Please R&R cause this chapter kinda took a while and you'll probably find it to be the best one.

**This chapter is rated M for strong language and tons of blood and gore!**

**VI  
****Hysteria**

So there they were, a whole platoon of mercenaries along with a few scientists, inside the island's temple. Kyle Drix and Rezy were slowly walking up the circular set of stairs, their footsteps echoing throughout the whole building. Arnold and all the others waited near the doors, wishing that something a little more interesting would happen. But the only entertainment they got was a scorpion crawling up the wall.

Kyle and Rezy finally got to the top of the stairs, standing on the rocky surface made of granite. In the center was the artifact Rezy and his crew went sent to search for. An orb. Just a common red spherical orb that was the size of someone's hand. It normally would be completely worthless, but this orb was worth millions if not billions.

"That's it? We came all the way here for a fucking orb?"

"It's worth a lot more than you think mate, and definitely worth it."

"What do you mean worth it? I lost one of my men just to find this 'orb' and my team was sent here to find the missing civilians!"

"…They're all dead mate. Even an American tosser like you could figure that out."

Kyle growled at Rezy, wanting to punch him in the face.

"Hey Gyness…get a look at this." said Arnold, pointing to the odd symbols at the wall.

"Ain't this some Latin language or something?"

"Yeah…let me read it real quick."

Arnold chuckled. "You read Latin?"

"Try and remember I was Alan's protégé and that I went to a Spanish college…and I was born in Brazil."

"Oh…right."

Gyness looked at the symbols and letters and began to read:

"'I welcomed it…I wanted it to leave me alone…"

"Okay Kyle, give it to me." said Rezy.

Kyle slowly began to walk towards the orb.

"'I loved it…I despised it…'"

Kyle was about to pick up the orb.

"'I embraced it…I feared it…'"

Kyle picked up the orb and started getting the feel of it. Right before he was going to give it to Rezy, he gasped. A suddenly flash of billions of visions and images were rushing into his mind. Kyle's pupils had disappeared and he just stood there holding the orb while Rezy looked in confusion.

Kyle began to scream and a red flash of light was pouring out of his eyes and mouth. He was being possessed; his soul was becoming captured by a sprit bound to the orb, slowly tearing it away and replacing it with a new one. An evil one.

The whole little moment stopped and Kyle dropped the orb, holding his head with both his hands.

"…Kyle?" said Arnold, noticing what happened.

Kyle finally opened his eyes and let go of his head, looking at Rezy, staring at him with scorn.

"You…you knew about this all along didn't you?" His voice was different. It was…deeper and baffling.

"What the 'ell are you talkin' about?"

"'This treasure will bring despair to your life…no one will steal my treasure…'"

Kyle's eyes glowed red for a few seconds.

"You're being brainwashed, duped. Someone in your government tricked you into doing this. You have to go back now!"

"Kyle…pick up the orb…and give it to me." demanded Rezy.

"I--I can't! You have to stop this!"

"Jesus Christ, you're a real piece of shit you know that?! We were sent here to posses this artifact so we can obtain more power and have the natural resources to fight wars! Think about it Kyle: no more wars, no more terrorists…only peace. Don't you want peace?!"

"'Death will rain upon you…whoever disturbs my treasure…beware of the fearful raptors…beware.'" said Gyness, finishing the statement.

"Oh my God…this message…it's been written all over the wall. It's all over the place!"

"What does that mean?" asked Jason.

"It's a warning. We have to leave this place now! It's a warning!! KYLE!! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!! WE'LL GET SLAUGHTERED!!" yelled Gyness.

But Kyle wasn't listening to any word of it.

"Jason! They're not listening! We have to leave now!"

"I'm not leaving Drix behind."

"ARGHGR! You idiots! YOU!! You guys over there!" he said, pointing to two mercenaries at the door.

"Come with me now! We have to get off this island as soon as possible! Don't worry about the others! JUST HURRY!!"

The two mercs thought Gyness was crazy at first, but they just shrugged and ran out the temple with him.

"Give me the goddamn orb Kyle! NOW!!"

"I CAN'T!!" screamed Drix, his eyes glowing red again.

"Guys, get down here. Gyness just found out--"

"SHUT UP!!"

And that's when the impossible happened. Kyle's eyes glowed red and he flicked his fingers at Arnold, making him explode. That's right, he exploded. His guts, bones and blood splattering every which direction like it was nothing. Kyle was gone. Whatever possessed in that orb was pure evil…so evil that it had the power to kill someone with the flick of a wrist. Arnold was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Kyle turned towards Rezy, his eyes glowing red, his teeth suddenly razor sharp and Rezy could've sworn he saw claws on his hands. Rezy freaked out and shot Kyle twice in the face. He didn't even know what happened until he saw a smoky gun in his hand and Arnold's body parts scattered everywhere.

"What the fuck was that?"

"What was that?"

"What the hell?"

"Dude, what the fuck? Was that a gunshot?"

Everyone was asking random questions and were startled by the gunshot. Jason immediately ran down the stairs and started going up the circular set of stairs. Rezy grabbed the orb and ran down the stairs just as Jason was going up. They slowly glanced at each other, but each man continued to run.

Jason gasped when he got to the top, staring at Kyle's lifeless body covered in blood.

"KYZACK!! STOP HIM!!" he yelled across the temple.

As Rezy was about to run out the temple, Kyzack put a heavy military knife at his throat.

"What're you gonna do? Kill me? It's not what you think."

Kyzack ignored him, even though most of the mercenaries were aiming their guns at his head. Everyone was losing their minds. It's too bad they didn't go outside and discuss the situation because the doors suddenly slammed down and locked themselves. Now the whole temple was nearly pitch black and no one could see hardly anything. They continued to turn their heads left and right, wondering what just happened (and where everyone was).

Several bright color eyes began appearing at the top of the temple, which slowly began to fall on the ground. One particular set of red eyes was snarling and growling its way towards an unsuspecting mercenary. It kept getting faster ans faster, until it was right behind the merc. The second he turned around, the set of eyes pounced on the mercenary and ripped his throat and liver out, splattering blood on Kyzack.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled Hakar, staring at the fully grown velociraptor.

Kyzack and Rezy gunned the raptor to the ground only to realize they were surrounded by them. They were all falling from the ceiling and appearing from every direction. Rezy quickly shot a raptor ready to charge right at him in the face twice.

"This ain't a good time to fuck about now awright?!" yelled Rezy.

"AJ! How much explosives we got?!"

"Enough to blast our way outta here guv!"

"Okay! Let's go!"

Now it was just the question of survival. It didn't matter what Rezy just did; they just wanted to get the fuck outta there as soon as possible. Of course, Jason was still mourning the loss of their leader, despite the fact he blew one of his closest friends to smithereens. In fact it wasn't until Ryck yelled his name that he knew he was surrounded by hundreds of bloodthirsty raptors.

"Shit." he muttered, as three of them cornered him.

Jason took out his Remington 1100 and jumped in the air, blasting a raptors head in half. As he fell to the ground, he side-stepped another raptor and cut its throat out with his KA-Bar hunting knife. The last raptor was simply shot to pieces and the one behind suffered the same fate. Jason didn't even care ho much blood was splattering all over his uniform or the fact he'd have to waste time finding out where the reptilian brain fragments were in his outfit.

Ryck and Kyzack were working side by side to defend Rezy and AJ as they both rushed to place the explosives on the wall. Kyzack had a long katana sword that slices through bone like melted butter. Ryck had an HK MP7 and an Uzi customized so they were both green and contained Kevlar-piercing bullets. Kyzack sliced through two raptors' necks and cut another one in half. Ryck wielded both guns at the same time and fired at numerous raptors, impressed that a few went down so easily.

"C'mon motherfuckers, C'MON!!" he yelled.

"DON'TSAY THAT!! You want some gigantic T-Rex to just waltz in here?!"

"Maybe I do Kyzack! Maybe I do!"

Jason realized he was surround by all the raptors and needed to get back with the mercs. He ran towards the stairs and leaped very far. Far enough to avoid the raptors flinging their bodies in the air like piranhas in a lake just waiting to pull something down. He landed on one of their heads and jumped off, continuing to jump off their heads like they were rocks in a lake.

A raptor leaper on top of Hakar, its drool and slobber falling onto his face.

"Get away from me!" he shouted, struggling to keep its claws from tearing off his face.

Hakar glanced down to see a knife on the ground, twinkling in his eyes. He grabbed the knife and slit the raptors throat, severing most of the carotid arteries. Then he stabbed the knife right into its chin. Alice and Ren amazingly knew how to shoot and had no problems blasting away raptors with SIG P226s.

"When are those bloody explosives gonna get in place?" asked Rezy.

"Just a little longer mate!" AJ yelled back.

The whole temple began to shake and the floor suddenly began to split into two, as though an earthquake were happening.

"JASON!" yelled Kyzack.

He then did something only a maniac would do: run straight towards the whole lot of raptors. But he made it look easy the way he was slicing all their heads off and cutting open their chest…while still moving. Right when a raptor was gonna tear Jason to shreds, Kyzack slice the top of his head off.

The floors were wide open now, and it revealed two huge scaly hands with giant claws on each end, followed by and orange head and very large body. It was a tyrannosaurus rex, huge and striped orange and red.

"See what you do Ryck?!" yelled Kyzack.

"Fuck you!"

Jason and Kyzack were cornered when the T-Rex decided to glance towards them and roar loudly, making Jason deaf for a few seconds. Even worse was that another T-Rex came from the ground, tail first. It used its tail to decapitate one of the mercenaries constantly blasting raptors left and right.

"Mack!" yelled Alice.

The T-Rex was about to bite down on Kyzack and Jason. They needed to act fast. As soon as Jason was close to enough to its mouth, he grabbed the biggest tooth he could find and kicked himself off its chin, flipping right onto the T-Rex's head. He ran like hell on top of its body, propelling himself upward by grabbing the spikes. But when the T-Rex stood straight up, he was able to slide down its back like he was snowboarding, jumping off its tail and on the other side.

Kyzack was about to do the same move, but the T-Rex moved at the last second and walked somewhere else. He was just standing there, surrounded by a fleet of velociraptors.

"KYZACK!!" yelled Jason and Ryck.

All they could do was watch him mutter "fuck" before he started fighting the raptors again. Even worse, the temple was starting to collapse and a boulder fell down and crushed someone on the other side. They couldn't tell whether or not it was Kyzack or some other mercenary and just continued to move.

"OW! Fuck!" yelled Rezy when a raptor bit his arm.

Ren shot the raptor twice and Ryck came over to break its neck.

"Fire in the hole!" shouted AJ.

Everyone moved away from the bomb and waited until it blew a hole in the wall, making an exit for them.

"Move, move, move!" yelled Rezy.

All the mercenaries and scientists ran outside through the hole, killing more raptors on the way. As soon as they got outside, the whole temple collapsed on the site where the bomb blew up, sealing the velociraptors and two T-Rexes inside.

Perhaps if everyone decided to follow Gyness, none of this would've happened.


	7. Freefall

**Jurassic Park IV: Raptors Unite**

After narrowly surviving the attack of the raptors, the mercenaries are rescued by yet another platoon of mercenaries. But as always…things don't go as planned.

**VII  
****Freefall**

Several of the mercs were standing outside, huffing and panting like crazy. A few of them were a little shocked at what happened, checking to make sure they weren't dead. Besides the scientists that went along with Jason, the only ones who survived the attack were him and Ryck. Everyone else was dead.

"Awright everyone, let's get going." said Rezy.

"What do you mean get going? Did you see what just happened in there?!" yelled AJ.

"There's nothing more that can be done. Just knock it and leave it AJ."

"What about Kyzack and Drix?" asked Jason.

"Hey, if you blokes really wanna go back in there, be my guest. I read your crew's rap sheet…from what I heard, Kyzack has gotten himself outta much more deadly situations than this. He can handle himself."

"And Kyle?" growled Jason.

"…I heard a whirly bird land a couple miles away from here. If there's anymore--"

"Then we can get the hell off this island!" said Hakar.

"Good. I've had enough fun for one day." said Ryck.

**5:25 p.m.**

The group of mercenaries and scientists were walking through the forests, staying alert 24/7 and pointing their guns left and right. They didn't want to take anymore chances, especially after finding those tyrannosaurus rexes. For all they knew a pterodactyl could show up out of nowhere and snatch them into the sky.

"Okay, what's the deal with Ryck?" whispered Hakar out of nowhere.

"Why does everyone think something's wrong with Ryck? So he doesn't shower and pees with his leg up. Get over it!" said Jason.

"Yeah? Then why did he sniff my butt a couple weeks ago? I'm pretty sure there's something--"

"He's a chimera."

Hakar raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"A fully functional chimera. A couple years ago, he was 'persuaded' to apply with a scientific experiment in the middle of the night. They kidnapped him, strapped him to a machine, and fused his DNA with that of a dog's somehow."

"But it…that's not possible! You can't make a human chimera!"

"It's 2036 Hakar. Besides, think about it. Why do you think he urinates on trees with his leg up? He's marking his territory. Why do you think he doesn't bathe and gets all 'defensive' when you touch his stuff? Why do you think he's so fiercely loyal to his masters? Why do you think he sniffed your butt that day?"

"I mean…I thought it was weird but--"

"Like I said…chimera. Don't ask me how they did it, but they did it."

"Um…okay."

* * *

Rezy and his squad arrived on a not so sturdy rope bridge, big enough to hold only a few people at a time. If someone so much as rocked it a little too much, it would snap and everyone on it would fall thousands of feet to the river below.

"I got this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach…" muttered Ryck.

"Sure you're not just hungry?" asked Alice.

"I'm fine. Let's just get across before another pack of raptors attack us."

Rezy was the first to go across the bridge, walking slowly on each wooden plank, his boots cracking them a little with each step. Then Jason and the women walked across the bridge, stopping at one point when a plank fell through. Suddenly all the mercenaries walked across the bridge, a few of them actually running across it. Pretty soon everyone was across it, except for AJ, Hakar, Ryck and the Australian mercenary named Wally.

"Ugh…I hate bridges." said Hakar.

"So do I." said Wally.

Three of the men carefully walked across while one of them stayed behind. Ryck turned around to see that AJ was staggering, traversing slower than a turtle with cinderblocks glued to its feet.

"C'mon already! Let's go!" yelled Jason.

"…I'm gonna go check on AJ." said Ryck.

Hakar and Ryck shifted besides each other and Ryck approached AJ, who was grasping the ropes on the bridge with all his might. If he had grabbed any harder, his hands would start bleeding.

"All we have to do is get across the bridge AJ. Then we can get into that chopper and get away from these reptiles. That's all. You don't have to be scared."

"That's not why I'm scared." said AJ.

"Then why…"

Ryck looked down to see how high they were and how far down the river was. If the bridge snapped, they would fall thousands of feet into the shallow river not even five feet deep. If the force of the wind or the impact of the water didn't kill them, they'd crack open their head on the rocks at the bottom of it.

"Acrophobia."

"I…I had it since I was a kid. I was on a rollercoaster, and the second my family got off, it crashed. If I was the next set of people to go in the line to go on, I would've fallen 229 feet to my death."

"HEY! What're guys--?"

Hakar stepped on a thin metal wire that none of the other people tripped. It triggered a five second bomb that had been set in place by the Carvonsoraptor. It seemed insane and downright impossible now. First they could talk to each other, then they can shoot people in the back, and now they can set bombs…?

"Oh shit! GO! RUN!!" yelled Hakar, sprinting towards the other side of the bridge.

AJ and Hakar were right at the start of the bridge, ready to get to safety. But then the bomb exploded and the bridge snapped, plunging the three mercenaries and the scientist down below.

"RYCK!!!" screamed Jason.

There was nothing he could do. He couldn't have came back to snatch them across to safety; the blast radius would've killed all five of them. He could only sit there and watch as the bridge lost its support and snapped, plunging the four people to their deaths.

"There's nothing--"

"No."

"There's nothing you can do Jason! They're gone!" yelled Ren.

"Maybe--Maybe they survived the fall. Maybe--WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE THEM!!"

"I'm sorry Jason. They're gone."

* * *

…which was a total load of bullcrap. Ryck and the others were fine…sort of. Ryck was latched onto a tree branch and Hakar and AJ were clutching his vest. Wally was holding onto Ryck's boots.

"See AJ? Nothin' to fear."

"Shut up."

Hakar tried climbing above Ryck, but he moved his arm at the last second, inadvertently stuffing Hakar's nose under his armpits. Hakar's eyes starting watering; the stench was unbearable. Ryck hadn't showered for nearly three months now, and it got to the point where you could smell him before you saw him. Hakar was almost knocked out and he fell out the trees, busting his head on a rock.

"Ow."

"Okay guys, we're gonna have to climb down." said Ryck.

AJ grumbled. "I hate trees."

"Hey, I can put you on the bridge again if you want!"

"Trees are good! Trees are very good!"

**6:10 p.m.**

It was getting darker by the minute as the sun set beyond the oceans. Rezy and all the other mercenaries were suddenly approached by a battalion of Irish mercenaries with fully fueled jeeps. They were able to drive all the way to a helicopter pad that was only a 20 minute drive away.

"So uh…why'd you guys come here?" asked Jason.

"Intel mates. Our president sent us here on a covert mission to gather this orb-lookin' artifact--"

"You mean this?" said Rezy, showing the mercs the artifact.

"Uh…yeah…that one."

"Looks like we beat you to it."

"Whatever. Just shut your mouths an' get inside the chopper alright?" said the lead Irish merc.

All of the Irish mercenaries got inside the chopper first, followed by five more British mercenaries.

"Hey, what about us?"

"We'll come back after we offload these guys. There's too much room in here right now."

The helicopter started and began to rise up into the air, its rotors fluttering in the wind, scattering dirt and leaves all over the place. Suddenly loud screechy harsh voices crackled over Rezy's radio. Rezy picked up the radio and responded in the same voice, but not loud enough for anyone to here.

"What'd you say?" asked Jason.

"…Nothing. It was nothing." said Rezy.

Then he caught it. The twinkle. That twinkle in the eye you see before something really bad is about to happen. It's the same as that sly shark smile people make. Two things were about to happen: Either Rezy was going to play a joke on Jason, or he was going to back stab him.

A mercenary heard a missile whiz by and yelled, "Oh, shit!" before it came into contact with the helicopter, blowing it to smithereens. Everyone on board was dead and Rezy's crew was now five short. If that wasn't bad enough, they caught a glimpse of multi-colored raptors in the distance, hungry and hyper-active. Very, very bad things were going to happen.

"Guys, what do we do?! Run or stay? RUN OR STAY?!" shouted Alice.

One of the raptors held up an AK-47, smiling devilishly at them.

"I'm thinking we should run now."


	8. Paradox

**Jurassic Park IV: Raptors Unite**

Jason and the mercs escape a fierce attack from gun-wielding velociraptors, and one of the mercs notices something is seriously wrong with Rezy.

**VIII  
****Paradox**

All of the mercs were just standing there, not knowing what they should do. The raptor couldn't have spotted them yet because he didn't start shooting or started charging towards them. But if the raptor holding the AK didn't see them, surely the other raptors would. That was another problem: If the raptors were chasing down some other animal, firing off the gunshot would expose themselves. They really didn't know what to do anymore but stay perfectly still.

"Why the hell are we still standing here? Let's go!" muttered Jason as softly as possible.

"We can't move until they go away or they'll see us." advised Ren.

"They already saw us. Let's just get in the goddamn jeep before he starts shooting at us!"

"We can't do that!"

"GODDAMN IT, GET IN THE FUCKING JEEPS RIGHT NOW!!" screamed Jason.

All the raptors suddenly turned towards the crowd of mercenaries, and the one holding the AK began to take aim.

"Oops."

"OOPS?!?!!" shouted a British mercenary.

Not even a second after he took a step back, the raptor screeched and fired his AK twice at him, planting two bullets in his chest and knocking him down. Everyone quickly armed themselves with their M4A1s, FN P90s and other sorts of handguns and firearms and began shooting all of the cold-blooded reptiles. About a handful of raptors screeched and fell down with several bullets in their bodies.

"Get the engines running!" yelled Rezy before groaning and holding his chest.

"You awright boss?" asked a mercenary.

"Fine, fine. Just keep firing Hart."

Jason slowly backed up next to the jeep, shooting a couple raptors with his giant shotgun. Then he hopped inside and turned the keys, turning on the engine and the headlights.

"Shit!" yelled Jason.

A raptor ran towards the side door and ripped off part of his vest, nearly penetrating the skin.

"You are food! I eat you now!" screeched the raptor.

Jason eyes grew wide and he gasped. He was so shocked that he couldn't move and dropped his shotgun to the floor of the jeep. The raptor just talked to him. It spoke real live human words that a normal English speaking man could understand. First they could communicate with each other, then they can shoot guns, then they can set traps…and now they could talk. What the hell was going on?

"What the fu--"

The raptor was suddenly shot three times in the head by Ren.

"Let's go Jason!"

"Uh...yeah. Let's go now."

Hart was killing a countless number of raptors with his FN P90, shooting over twelve of them in the face or chest.

"Enough of the target practice! Just get in the jeep Hart!" yelled Rezy.

Hart fired off five more bursts and ran into the jeep, jumping inside. Hart quickly threw a grenade in one of their mouths before it managed to leap inside the jeep and start attacking everyone inside. Jason quickly backed up the jeep and all the other watched as the raptor swallowed the grenade, inevitably exploding into several chucks when it reached its stomach. Everyone sighed.

"That was a close call."

"A close call is almost dropping a glass bottle. A close call is having sex with your girlfriend and finding out she's not pregnant when your condom broke. A close call is even tripping on a tennis ball and falling down the stairs, knowing your neck didn't break. One of my men was just shot to death by a prehistoric dinosaur that died millions of years ago. That…is anything…but a close call Nickie." said Rezy.

"I was just sayin' it could've gone a lot worse mate." said Nickie.

"We need to get to a radio tower or some sort of communications relay system now. The only way we're getting off this island is by boat." said Jason.

"How do you know they won't blow that up too?" asked Hart.

"It's practically dark now. All we gotta do is wait an hour or two until it's pitch black. Then we can call for backup, an escort home, whatever."

"Great. I'm ready to leave this island for good."

**7:45 p.m.**

All the jeeps parked next to an abandoned campsite with dust hanging off all the buildings. The fact that some of the equipment there was still working was amazing. Nickie and Jason entered the central building, looking for any electrical equipment that would be able to transmit messages to any form of contact that didn't have scales for skin.

"What d'you think we should use? The antennae relay tower or the radio?"

"Both. We need to find a radio and take it up to the tower to find the best signal. If the cellphones had any signals on this island, I would've called for backup the second my friend Jonny went missing."

"Right. So um…why'd you come here?"

"…What?"

"I mean, our team was sent to find that orb that would help change the world. You still haven't told us why you guys came here."

"We were sent here to find this group of tourists and CSI investigators that went missing a few months back. Unfortunately, we never found--"

"You got erased."

"What does that mean?"

"When you erase someone, you get rid of them beyond form of recognition. I've done it before and it was pretty simple actually. I killed this one bloke by one shot to the head and dismantled the body in the fireplace. Then I cut up the body and threw it in the sewers, letting it flow out to the ocean. Just don't tell anyone I said that or I'll get thrown in jail."

"I still don't get it."

"Your government set you up. There were never any tourists at all. As far as I know, some hiker got lost here and those raptors got to him."

"But…no, that's not possible. We saw the people who were on this island and this was the last place they were located."

Nickie raised an eyebrow.

"You sure about that mate…?"

* * *

Rezy was inside the bathrooms of one of the buildings, washing his face off in the sink. It wasnt until he noticed that part of his pupils was slowly becoming yellow that he knew something was wrong with him. He started wheezing heavily and gasping when his stomach started growling. It was like he wasn't himself anymore, like he was transforming into some sort of creature. Then Rezy looked at his arm and discovered it had suddenly mutated. Scales were starting to form around the bite mark and his hands even had claws on them when he took off his glove. Part of his brain was fighting the abominations in his mind…and it was losing. The DNA, blood and genes from the raptor had already been traveling through his circulatory system and was inside his brain and heart. There was no turning back; he was going to become on of them.

"Hey, boss, whatcha doin' back here?" asked Hart.

Rezy sniffled. "What's it look like I was doin'?"

"I dunno. Just trying to find you mate."

"Yeah…were you?" muttered Rezy.

Rezy abruptly groaned and clutched his chest, gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes.

"You alright?"

Rezy sighed heavily and opened his eyes. They didn't look the same; they were more…primeval.

"D'you hear of this bloke by the name of uh…Garzy Tompson?" asked Rezy, changing the subject.

"Yeah. I hear he got away from you."

"That's not what happened. You see, this guy constantly murdered people and was sellin' smack all over the globe, ducking under the radar everytime. It drove me insane how I always missed him by one little itty bitti second until one day…I just snapped." he said, punching a fist into his other hand.

"I really don't care about--"

Rezy grabbed Hart by the throat and said,

"Right here. That's where I planted the Deagle bullet into. Right there in the neck. And the funny thing about it was that…no one found the body. I made it so it'd look like he somehow killed himself because that's what I do: Erase people."

Hart saw the twinkle in Rezy's left eye and knew something very bad was going to happen.

"Sir? I-I think we should get back--"

"See that's the bollocks behind confessions! You get all geared up to share your deepest secret that's been haunting you forever and they think it ain't a big deal and I'm so sorry to have to do this to you son."

"What the 'ell are you doin' boss?!?"

Rezy suddenly held a gun to Hart.

"I got nothin' against ya kid. But _they_ do."

Hart was shot in the shoulder, the bullet going through the bone and shattering the mirror. He took out his rifle, but Rezy shot him in the chest twice while he was falling. Then he fired off one more shot into his chest, nearly killing him. Hart slid down the wall, staring at Rezy with his eyes open. All he could do was just sit and stare. It was only then that he realized that Rezy had become one of them. He was a velociraptor. Not fully of course, but a human-reptilian mutant that would soon become a full raptor. Rezy simply sighed and hid his body in one of the stalls. Jason and the others entered shortly after hearing the shots.

"What was that?"

Rezy shrugged and glanced up at a broken light bulb.

"Bulb blew out."


	9. The Chimera's Claws, part 1

**Jurassic Park IV: Raptors Unite**

Part 1 of 2. While Jason and Rezy were dealing with the Raptors, Ryck and his team try to find their own way off the island. They're also reunited with a familiar teammate, and lose another one as well.

**IX**

**The Chimera's Claws (part 1)**

The sun was slowly setting as Jason and his mercenaries were fighting and fleeing from a mob of bloodthirsty velociraptors…and Ryck and his team was lost in the jungle, walking in circles.

"Goddamnit, we've been this way already!" said Ryck.

"How do you know that?" asked Hakar.

"I marked this tree with my scent almost twice now. We're running in circles. Sooner or later those raptors are gonna find us!"

Ryck and the others stared off into the distance, hearing several gunshots and an explosion many miles from where they were.

"Sounds like they already found the others." said Wally.

"Look, let's--let's just walk away from that direction until we get somewhere." suggested Ryck.

"Yeah, like that'll work." scoffed AJ.

"You got a better idea?"

"I dunno. Uh…we could find some sorta communication system to call for more backup."

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's not that way, so let's just keep walking without turning until we hit a dead end."

**7:45 p.m.**

Ryck and the others were walking through the forest when they came across a river with a gigantic rock stuck in the middle of it. There was something about the rock that made Ryck's hair on his arms stand up, like it wasn't a rock at all. In a way, it didn't even look like a rock; it was really rough and bumpy on the surface and looked a little red and orange, although it was probably dust.

"How deep you think that river is?" asked Hakar.

"Why? You can't swim?" mocked Wally.

"I can swim! Kinda…"

"Guys…I think someone else is here…" warned Ryck.

"How would you know that?"

"Cause I can smell them. I think someone's in the dirt--"

Ryck shouted when he was knocked to the ground after someone hit him on the back of the head. The assailant held his M4A1 at the group.

"Everyone put down your weapons!!" he yelled.

Wally and AJ slowly dropped their M4s and their SW1911 pistols, raising their hands in the air.

"Now slowly…get on the ground and put your hands on your head."

Ryck glanced up at the assailant, recognizing his face clearly. He wasn't an assailant at all. It was Jaz, one of his teammates that journeyed with him to the island.

"Jaz, what the hell you doing?" asked Ryck.

Jaz slowly lowered his gun.

"Ryck?"

"And Hakar too. We got separated from everyone else."

"Jesus Christ, I was about to shoot you guys! Why didn't you say anything?"

"You know I got bad eyesight Jaz." said Hakar.

"And you just bonked me in the head with your rifle." said Ryck.

"Oh, right. Sorry. …What the hell's goin' on anyway? I've been staying at the boat for hours and when I finally go find something to eat, a bunch of dinosaurs attacked me and chased me around the island."

"This whole time we thought you were dead and you were sitting your ass on the boat this whole time?!!" shouted Hakar.

Ryck sighed.

"We don't know anymore."

"Where's everyone else?"

"Arnold's dead; he blew up somehow."

"How the fuck do you blow up out of nowhere?!"

"I don't know! I saw him one second, and the next he just…exploded!"

"That makes no sense!!"

"Anyway…Drix is dead, he got shot. Jonny's still MIA, although I'm pretty sure he's dead. Gyness took off and I don't know what happened to Alice, Ren, or Jason. The last time I saw Kyzack, he was facing a whole armada of velociraptors and got trapped inside a temple. If those reptiles didn't kill him, he got crushed by one of the falling boulders. Either way, he's dead too. These mercs ain't doing so well either; they lost some men too."

"So what, it's just the five of us??"

"Basically." said Wally.

Jaz sighed and rubbed his head.

"Alright, what's the plan here?"

"All the tourists are dead, so our mission's already done. We're just trying to call for backup so we can evac off this island as soon as possible." said Ryck.

"Which way we going?"

"Just across the river. We should find something over there and if not, we'll just go a different way."

Ryck, Wally, Jaz, and AJ walked across the river with their flashlights on the rifles, making sure they could see clearly in the dark. Their boots splashed softly as the group slowly treaded through the water, stepping on a couple rocks along the way. Jaz began swearing to himself and started waving his gun in the air, shaking it violently. The light bulb kept flickering on and off until it shut off completely.

"Goddamn flashlight!" yelled Jaz.

He started grunting as he hit his gun on the rock over and over and over again until Hakar noticed something weird happening. Bubbles formed near the front of the rock near Jaz's shoes and he heard something growl softly.

"Guys…get back on land now…" suggested Hakar.

"Why?" asked Jaz.

The rock suddenly opened its eye and moved its pupil slowly along its retina. Ryck held AJ's mouth to keep him from screaming and the group slowly ran and hid behind a rock, except for Jaz.

"Guys what's the problem? I don't know--"

The "rock" growled again and lifted its head, opening its mouth and revealing a whole row of razor sharp teeth and saliva. Jaz was looking into the T-Rex's mouth, almost close enough to see its uvula. His eyes grew wide and he dropped his gun.

**8:15 p.m.**

"We've been sitting here in fear for the last half-hour! One of us needs to get across this river before it wakes up again!" said Ryck.

"In case you forgot, it just ate one of your teammates in one gulp! I'll be damned if I'm goin' across that river again!" said Wally.

"All we gotta do is walk very slowly and not make a sound, and it won't wake up again."

Hakar started hyperventilating, not knowing what he should do anymore. He just wanted to go home, get away from all these reptiles and return to his bed.

"Fine, but don't walk too close to its nostrils; it might smell you and sneeze and wake up again." said Hakar.

"Yes, Hakar, we get it. I haven't cleansed myself in nearly four months; you don't have to bitch about it."

AJ and Wally were the first ones to go, quietly tip-toeing across the river without making a sound. Ryck and Hakar followed behind the two, following the same foot pattern so they would keep calm and wouldn't decide to run across and make a huge commotion. However, Ryck was interrupted by loud flatulence and bubbles forming behind the T-Rex. Eating Jaz gave the dinosaur a bad case of gas. Sure, it was a terrifying creature that could wake up at any moments and rip them to shreds, but you don't normally see a dinosaur farting in a river. Ryck couldn't help but laugh, trying to muffle and stifle it.

"What?" whispered Hakar.

"The dinosaur farted." giggled Ryck.

Hakar sighed, marveling at Ryck's immature attitude.

"…Seriously, grow up. Animals fart all the time. And do you want it to hear you?!"

"Hey, it's not everyday where you see a dinosaur breakin' wind." muttered AJ.

A large amount of fish rose to the surface, all of which had died from the dinosaur's gas. Now Wally and AJ were snickering and holding in their laughs, not caring that it could wake up at any moment.

"You guys! Shut up now goddamnit!" yelled Hakar, quietly.

"The dinosaur killed the fish with its farts!" laughed Wally.

Ryck was stifling his laughs so much his face turned red. The three mercenaries ran across the river and Hakar quickly followed, just in time for the T-Rex to open its eyes. But at least it didn't see anyone; it just went back to sleep in the river again. Elsewhere, Ryck, Wally, and AJ were on the ground, howling with laughter. Hakar just sighed and shook his head, muttering,

"Idiots."

**9:00 p.m.**

It was pitch black when Ryck and his team arrived at another communications site, glancing at all the radio towers and buildings that were covered in dust. The four of them also realized that the tower was broken, meaning someone was gonna have to climb up and go fix it.

"Wally, you see that tower up there?" asked Hakar.

"Yeah, the satellite dish is shoved outta place and it seems that the power is out."

"Great. While you go repair the dish, me and AJ are gonna find some more equipment and radios so we can contact each other."

"Why do I gotta climb up the tower?!" complained Wally.

"Cause I'll bite you in the ass if you don't."

Wally quickly ran to the tower and scurried up the ladder, reaching the cabin at the top.

"Hakar, you go find some--"

Two gunshots were fired and one of them hit Hakar in the torso, rupturing his left kidney.

"Oi! We got a gunner on the roof up there!!" pointed out AJ.

Hakar slowly ran into another building adjacent the communications tower, possibly to go heal himself.

"Hakar! Get back here! We need to stay toge--"

Ryck was cut off when a group of raptors appeared from the forest, snarling and running towards the group. All of them looked bulky and hideous, all multi-colored and red-eyed. Ryck and AJ began to shoot at them while slowly walking backwards to the building.

"Split up! AJ you go that way, I'll lose 'em in the forest!_"_ Ryck instructed.

Four sniper gunshots zoomed from the tower. Wally got lucky and found an old, but still useable M25 sniper rifle and killed four of the raptors.

"I'll cover you guys from here! Now go!" yelled Wally.

* * *

AJ ran into a building that was built to look like a factory, steam pipes and platforms all over the place. It had very little light and was so humid that AJ started sweating not even a minute after he entered. AJ made sure that he closed the door so the raptors wouldn't chase him inside.

"…Damn, can't velociraptors open doors?" muttered AJ.

The door handle slowly turned and was bashed open, revealing three grotesques looking raptors, covered in red and brown stripes, snarling and hissing at AJ.

"I had to ask."

AJ shot the first raptor five times in the face before it managed to scratch his face off. Then he quickly ran away when they started to chase him, squeezing his way through a set of steam pipes. AJ swore to himself when his M4 was out of ammo, so he took out his pistol and tried shooting the raptors again. But no matter how many times he shot them, they wouldn't die. AJ didn't really care, because the raptors weren't desperate enough to climb and jump over steaming hot platforms just to get some food.

AJ began to walk away, and started running when one raptor had jumped to the top of the steam pipes and was chasing him again. He ran into a utility room with no light and locked the door, pointing his pistol at it in case the raptor busted it down too. But after the raptor banged against the door twice, its friend came along besides it and said,

"No! Not in there! Trap is set. Human get caught in trap."

"What the fu…" said AJ, unable to believe that the dinosaurs were talking.

The dinosaur looked at its friend and then at the door. AJ could see them both smile devilishly and chuckled evilly to themselves, running out of the factory.

"Trap…? What do they mean by--?"

As soon as AJ turned on the light, two grenades fell out the ceiling from a fake ceiling panel. But that was only part of the trap. The real trap was the piles of C4 and C3 and other kinds of explosives stuck on the walls and tables in the room. There was enough to blow up a battleship and sink it in a few minutes, let alone the whole factory. AJ couldn't run; he made a mistake by locking the door. And even if he could, he'd only be able to run a few steps before the whole factory exploded, taking him with it. AJ could only drop his gun and muttered, "Oh, shit." before the events to come.

* * *

Ryck was chasing the assailant when he heard a thunderous explosion that knocked him off his feet. Then he took cover when several pieces of flaming hot concrete started flying through the air, almost hitting him at the same time.

"What the hell was that?!" wondered Ryck.

He had not idea that AJ (and possibly Wally) were blown to smithereens by the factory explosion, so he continued to chase after the assailant.

"Stop! Right there!" yelled Ryck.

The assailant continued to run away. Ryck had to make sure it didn't get away because if it was another mercenary, maybe he could force him to get them off the island. Ryck shot the assailant in the leg and torso, making him shout out loud and snarl repeatedly.

"All right asshole! I want you to…"

Ryck slowly lowered his gun when he realized who he just shot. It was Billy, Dr. Grant's protégé who "died" 30 years ago. He had evolved into this horrible dinosaur creature throughout the years, somehow still alive and breathing. Ryck could tell by his eyes. He knew that somewhere deep down in the monster, was Billy. Ryck was so shocked that he practically started crying with fear and joy, happy to see his friend again.

"Billy?"

**To be continued…**


	10. The Chimera's Claws, part 2

**Jurassic Park IV: Raptors Unite**

Conclusion. Ryck aids Billy in his time of need, Wally tried to hold off all the velociraptors, and Hakar plays hide-and-seek with a small squad of raptors.

**X  
****The Chimera's Claws (Part 2)**

Ryck continued to stare at the subdued Billy, lying on the ground half dead. He couldn't believe what he had transformed into over the past years. It seemed impossible that Billy managed to turn into something as grotesque as a Carvonsoraptor.

"Holy shit. Billy!" yelled Ryck.

Ryck dropped his gun and rushed over to Billy, who was still on the ground twitching and snarling like crazy.

"Okay, okay, just calm down."

Ryck got out a tiny first aid kit from one of his pockets.

"Damnit, stop moving!!" said Ryck.

"…You-you shot me." moaned Billy.

"I know I shot you. Just shut up so I can--OH MY GOD!!! YOU TALKED!!!"

Billy took several sharp breaths before he said,

"So?"

"You're a friggin' dinosaur! Dinosaurs do NOT talk!"

"Could you please apply that first aid kit now?"

"Huh? Oh, right! That."

Ryck opened up the first aid kit and started cleaning the gunshot wounds.

"Why didn't you say anything Billy?"

"I was scared. I thought you'd think I was just some freak dinosaur who could talk like humans."

"I recognize your voice Billy. No matter how garbled and gruff it is, I still know it's you."

Ryck took out his knife and started cutting Billy's skin.

"This is gonna hurt a little bit..."

Billy snarled loudly when Ryck pulled out the bullets and threw them aside. He got some bandages and wrapped them around the wounds. Billy sighed and stood on his two feet, feeling much better.

"Thank you. …What're you doing here anyway?" asked Billy.

"Says the dinosaur who used to be a human. How come you're still alive anyway? I thought those pterodactyls chewed you to bits. That's what the autopsy said."

"Autopsy…? How could anybody even get to my body? It washed away off a waterfall. I'm surprised I'm still alive in the first place!"

"So what happened?"

"I don't know. I was in pain from the pterodactyl bites, and then I blacked out for several days and the next thing I know, I got this rash growing on me. Over the past several years, I've just been mutating. Can't really explain the logic behind it."

Ryck began to rub his head. There was something seriously wrong with the assignment his team was sent on. They were supposed to find a couple tourists and CSI officers, and now they might've just discovered an Ingen conspiracy. Is it possible that his bosses sent them to the island just to die? Just vanish without a trace?

"Something stinks here…"

"GET OVER IT! I'm a goddamn dinosaur; I eat rotten corpses everyday! So what if my breath stinks?"

"No, besides that. I think our boss just 'erased' us…"

Hakar was slowly walking through another factory, clutching his stomach and wheezing heavily. He kept turning around because he kept thinking that he heard a loud snarl and growl sneak up on him. Hakar coughed up some blood and rested next to a door, exhausted and on the verge of dying. He slowly pushed open the door and ended up inside a warehouse. It was huge, full of barrels, boxes and several other types of equipment that housed unusual objects. Hakar walked around the warehouse, looking for any sort of medical objects that he could quickly ingest into his system: morphine, painkiller pills, even adrenaline if he needed it. Hakar sighed with relief when he saw a medical kit strapped to a wall, the red cross right on front of it.

Hakar opened up the box and popped a few painkillers inside his mouth. Hakar actually felt relieved for a few minutes because he thought he could find some way to get back with his squadron. But the sense of relief soon turned to dread when the door slowly turned open and he saw a scaly red snout appear through the doorway.

"Shit!" muttered Hakar, shortly before he crotched behind a desk.

The raptor snorted twice and suddenly bashed the door open with its nose. The raptor growled under his throat and looked up and down, its eyes blinking a couple of times. Hakar slowly crept behind a tall metal shelf with several barrels full of crude oil on it and hid behind those. He looked thru the small spaces between the barrels and examined the raptor more closely. It was dark brown, with a couple of red stripes around its tail and nose. A series of spikes ran from its forehead down to its tail, looking like it had a tall, spiky Mohawk.

Hakar jumped behind another shelf when he saw another two raptors enter the room, one of which was carrying a gun. All the raptors started snarling and hissing at each other, talking in their own primeval language. But Hakar didn't care about any of it anymore. He just needed to get out the room. One of the raptors growled ferociously at the others raptors, causing them to jump back and cease making noise. Then it sniffed the floor many times over and licked it with its rough tongue. Hakar's blood had dripped on the floor and the raptor was getting a whiff of it. The raptor suddenly began to sniff the air and walk forward, gesturing the other two raptors to do the same.

Hakar rolled across the room and hid behind the bottom row of metal barrels. But one of the raptors saw him and snarled loudly, pointing in Hakar's direction and running towards him. Hakar quickly jumped to the second rack of barrels and jumped inside one that was already open. Luckily, it was only half-filled so he didn't have to worry about drowning in the crude oil. Hakar gasped quietly when a raptor jumped on top of the barrel, latching his claws onto the side. Hakar dunked his whole body inside the oil, hoping the raptor wouldn't see him.

The raptor looked across the rim of the oil, scratching its claws on the metal and licking it a few times. The raptor retracted his head and started groaning, not liking the taste of oil. Hakar waited a few more seconds before he resurfaced and wiped the oil from his eyes, coughing in a muffled way. Hakar climbed to the top of the shelves and grabbed a thin pipe on top of the ceiling. He started crawling upside-down along the pipe, acting like Sam Fisher from Splinter Cell. The raptors regrouped in the center of the room, talking to each other once again about the intruder. Hakar continued to ignore them and crawled along the pipeline until he reached the other shelves.

Hakar fell on top of the barrels and began to hop from shelf to shelf, jumping from barrel to barrel. Everything was going fine with Hakar, and soon enough, he'd reach the end. But the raptor with the gun started hissing and snarling loudly, sounding like he was signaling somebody or something. One of the other raptors growled and kicked over a barrel of oil. Then the leader made this guttural laugh and shot the spilled oil twice, setting it on fire.

"Damnit!" shouted Hakar.

The raptor started shooting some of the other barrels and before Hakar knew it, the whole room was on fire. Barrels were catching fire and exploding like crazy, causing the raptors to flee the room. It wasn't until the fire started blocking the door that Hakar finally knew what was happening. The raptors did see him and were going to burn him alive, most likely returning to eat his charred corpse. Hakar fell from shelves and ran up to the exit…only to have a large metal bar fall in front of it, blocking the door. If that wasn't bad enough, it was on fire. Hakar was suffocating in the smoke, coughing violently and sweating as the heat around him made him perspire. Hakar was trapped…

Wally was inside the tower sniping more velociraptors while trying to contact for more backup from his home country.

"What the 'ell's going on out there?!" asked the voice on the radio.

"I'm under attack! I repeat: I'm under attack!!" Wally responded.

"By who?"

Wally didn't know what to say. If he so much as mentioned the word "dinosaur" then the mercenaries would think he was just some teenager playing a prank with party poppers.

"Sir?"

"Um…the assailants are…unknown at this…time. Just send backup here ASAP before it's too late!!"

"That's a roger."

Wally slammed the radio down and started sniping some more raptors. Two of them fell to the ground with bullets in their backs. Another one got half of its head blown off. Wally switched weapons and took out duel Uzis, shooting raptors left and right, watching them drop like flies.

"You blokes are gonna stop eventually! It's not like you can climb right up the tower!" said Wally.

Two of the raptors growled gutturally and started hopping up the tower bars and climbing up the ladder.

"Son of a bitch." muttered Wally.

A raptor burst his head through the wooden trap door and roared at Wally, causing him to fall backwards and shoot him in the face five times with the Uzi. Wally reloaded his rifle and started shouting as he fired multiple bullets down the hole, killing all the raptors that were jumping up it.

"Where's that goddamn backup?!!" yelled Wally.

Wally threw his body toward the radio and suddenly screamed when he heard a missile fire from far away. He ducked and hit the floor, making sure he dodged the impact of the missile. Lucky for him, it missed and impacted on the surface of the dirt. Wally realized he was no longer safe and started to climb down the ladder, hanging onto one of the other bars. Another RPG was launched and it guided its way to the cabin, blowing it up and sending planks of wood and metal across the field. Wally wasn't harmed by the attack, but he was still surrounded by a whole fleet of voracious velociraptors.

Wally started panting and reloaded his Uzi, only to scream and feel this sharp pain in his back. One of the raptors jumped off a metal bar and latched onto his back. Wally took out his knife and stabbed the raptor in the head, watching his body fall to the ground. Wally groaned and took out his sniper rifle, sniping more raptors off the demolished tower. Suddenly, another raptor jumped onto him and bit him right in the ribs, splattering blood everywhere. Wally, in his weakened state, merely managed to punch the raptor off himself. If that wasn't bad enough, three more raptors began to bite and claw away at his body.

Wally, realizing he was about to die, simply shouted,

"OH, FUCK IT!!!"

He then threw himself off the tower, hitting several of the support beams, killing himself almost instantly when he hit the ground. The raptors then proceeded to tear away at his body, devouring him until there was nothing but his guns left.

"You're just this pawn in some government official's scheme right?" concluded Billy.

Ryck had spent the time telling him how he was assigned to this job and what had happened throughout his life.

"It's not like you're the first. Grant used me too. He always treated me like his best friend, but when we got into trouble on that island, he blamed it all on me. Then we I sacrifice myself to save that family, he doesn't even try to help me."

"My life's not any better Billy. I was "assigned" to go participate in this government experiment, and the next thing I know, I'm kidnapped and strapped to this machine. I black out for a couple hours and I suddenly get this urge to eat dog biscuits…"

"????"

"I'm a chimera Billy. They combined my genes with a dog or some wolf creature. I mean, I kinda like it…but there are those moments when I feel like licking my balls or sniffing someone's butt or drinking out of the toilet every now and then."

"...I didn't need to know that."

"Hell, I even scratch my ears with my foot. I always--"

Ryck suddenly fell to the ground and tried to scratch behind his head, putting his whole leg on his head. But his boot was in the way, so he wasn't able to do so.

"Damnit, I can't do it now…but you see what I mean."

"What should we do then?"

"I'm taking you back home. We're gonna find a way to change you back--"

"No, no!! I can't go back home! Everyone will look at me like I'm some kind of freak!"

"Everyone already looks at me like a freak Billy!! Very few people tolerate the fact I don't shower for over three months or that I randomly pee outside in some awkward position!"

"I just can't do!"

"I've known you since college Billy! I already lost you once when you disappeared 30 years ago; I'm not losing you again!"

"Where am I gonna go when I get back? All my family is dead and gone and so are my friends."

"We'll figure it out Billy, we'll figure it out. I know you're scared about what could happen…but you have to trust me that everything will be all right."

Ryck forcefully hugged Billy when it looked like he was about to cry, trying to comfort his long lost friend.

"Everything will be okay Billy."

Ryck and Billy stopped hugging and Ryck turned around, looking at the forest.

"Now…we gotta get back with my mercenary squad. They'll figure out a way for us to get off this island, hopefully by boat. From there, we can--"

"Hey, Ryck."

"What?"

The second Ryck turned around, Billy lashed his claws at Ryck's throat, splattering blood on the tree trunks and scarring his vocal cords.

"You really thought I hate being like this? Having all this...power flowing inside me?! I thought people like you would understand that this world would be a better place if it was ruled by prehistoric animals like us."

Billy laughed evilly.

"That's right. We're gonna try to transform every single human being into a velociraptor like me. Then you'll see. All you pathetic humans will see…"

Billy walked away casually, caring very little for Ryck being dangerously close to dying. Ryck was still lying on the floor, gasping heavily and coughing up blood. Massive amounts of blood were pouring out of his throat, pint by pint. Two things were going to happen to Ryck: He was going to die, or he would turn into a velociraptor just like Billy.

Either way…Ryck was in a very bad position.


	11. Throwing a Bone

**

* * *

**

Jurassic Park IV: Raptors Unite

Rezy starts to mutate horribly, and Jason and Nickie find a way off the island…but spring a trap in the process.

**XI**

**Throwing a Bone**

Rezy was stuck inside the bathroom with Hart's corpse, ravenously eating his flesh and spitting out the bones and bullets. His teeth were sharp enough to bite through concrete and make a dent in steel even. He was still amazed that no one found out that Hart had disappeared and believed a simple light bulb blew out.

"Hey Rezy! Whatcha doin' it there?" asked a mercenary named Tyler.

Rezy slurped down the last chuck of meat and wiped his mouth, opening up the door.

"What'd you think I was doing, buildin' a house of cards?" said Rezy.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you that Jason made some contact with his bosses. Don't you think we should try and call our bosses?"

"Sure, yeah. Let's do that." muttered Rezy quickly.

A loud tear was heard behind Rezy and he yelped quickly, hiding something behind his back.

"What the 'ell was that?" asked Tyler.

"Nothing." said Rezy, who was hiding the spikes that started growing from his back.

* * *

"Michael, we've been here for nearly 24 hours. My whole team is dead…and as far as I'm concerned, there are no tourists." said Jason.

"What…what the hell happened?! This whole operation was supposed to go perfectly fine! You should've found all the tourists by now!"

Jason sighed. "Why is it that I feel you left out a giant detail about our contract?"

"What do you mean?"

"This island's been dormant for 30 years and now all of a sudden, a whole fleet of dinosaurs just show up and start running rampant."

"So what are you saying?"

"…What if there was just one dead organism that somehow evolved and came back to life as some horrible abomination? Throughout the past 30 years, it could've found a way to reproduce and…"

"And what?"

"Can you get a couple of your men to come down here so we can 'discuss' our little plan again?"

"Why? You already know the tourists are dead, so just call for an evac and we'll send a ferry!"

"We need backup in case more raptors decide to ambush us again. We'll go find our own way to the beach and you can simply meet us there."

"…If you say so."

"Hey, Jason! Tyler and some of the others just found a hallway that may lead to a nearby harbor on the beach." said Nickie.

"Great. Now we know of a place where we can evac quickly. My boss just said he'll send backup if we find the right extraction point."

* * *

Jason, Rezy and the other mercenaries were standing inside the hi-tech building that looked like a fortress. First, they were stuck inside a crumbling temple and now they were inside a futuristic fortress. All of them were amazed that something like this had been built and was rotting away for 30 years. And yet…there was no speck of dust anywhere. The whole place looked like it had been opened for only a day or two.

"Whoa…what's wit all this then?" asked Tyler.

"Don't tell me the dinos built this fortress?" asked Rezy.

"They can build bombs and set traps. I'm not surprised these reptiles figured out how to build fortress and stuff." said Alice.

"Does anybody think that this hallway over here might lead to the harbor?" asked another mercenary who found a secret hallway.

Everyone walked over to the hallway and looked inside it, finding another room at the end of it. The walls were transparent and had some odd kind of heat source that lit so brightly that the whole hallway was red.

"Okay…who wants to go through the spooky hallway first?" asked Jason.

"I guess me an' Blitty'll go through." said Tyler.

"Really? What if this is another trap?"

"We've been standing here and haven't said a word at all since we got here. This is the least we could do. Besides, I'd rather be blown to bits than get my guts torn out by a raptor's jaws."

"Uh…Greg, Wilz, and Meson, you go with them. They uh…might need the backup." said Rezy, scratching his scales and skin.

"You awright mate? I think you're…shedding."

"I'm fine Greg! Just go!" Rezy snapped.

And so the five highly ranked British mercenaries began to walk along the hallway, their clothing slowly turning red due to the lights. Tyler looked up and saw a tiny camera beep as it noticed the five of them enter.

"I think I can see the harbor from here! It's right outside the window!" said Greg.

Right when Greg was about to exit the hallway, the door slammed shut in his face and locked.

"Bollocks!!" he shouted.

"Awright, let's just go a different route. Nickie?" said Tyler.

As the group began to walk out of the hallway, the door that they entered slowly began to shut and locked too.

"Nickie?!" asked Tyler over his radio.

"I'm right outside the door buddy. What's goin' on? Why did the doors lock?"

"I dunno. Try an' see if you can override the security system with the computer and open it back up again."

Nickie sat down near a terminal and started typing in keys, sifting through the security codes. Eventually, he found the right one and pressed the enter key. To his surprise, big bold white letters that read 'SECURITY ALARM ACTIVATED' appeared and the alarms began to blare loudly in their ears.

"Could you open up that door now?" asked Jason.

"I'm going as fast as I can."

The mercenaries inside the hallway started looking all over the place, wondering what was going on.

"What's that?" asked Wilz.

Two lights appeared from the walls and looked like they were about to start some machine. Then, like magic, a laser appeared and zoomed forward, ready to cut them all in half.

"GET DOWN! DOWN!!!" yelled Tyler.

Everyone grunted when they threw themselves backwards and hit the floor. They also heard a light swish and squish in the background.

"Greg? Greg!!" yelled Tyler.

Greg was lying on his back, his hands on his face. The laser sliced right through his face, cutting off all the skin. He was bleeding heavily.

"Meson!"

Meson was the mercenary who hadn't managed to throw himself backwards, getting sliced by the red laser. At first, it looked like nothing was wrong with him, but the inside of his mouth began to bleed. Pretty soon, half of his head slid off his neck.

"Open the door Nickie!" yelled Jason.

"C'mon Nickie, you gotta move faster! It's killing them in there!" said Ren.

"I'm trying!" yelled Nickie.

"Stay conscious Greg. You're about to go into shock. STAY AWAKE!!!" yelled Tyler.

Greg slowly slipped into unconsciousness, inevitably dying from his wounds.

"TYLER!! It's comin' back!" yelled Wilz.

The remaining three mercenaries looked at the end of the hallway and saw another set of lights appear, meaning another laser beam was going to try and slice them in half. The laser showed up close to the floor, ready to sever their feet.

"IT'S COMIN' BACK!!!" yelled Wilz, slowly backing up.

He jumped up in the air to try and avoid the laser…only to have the laser shoot upwards and slice through Wilz's stomach, cutting him in half.

"UHGH!!!" yelled Wilz.

Wilz fell to the floor, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. Two seconds later, his upper body slid off of his legs. Tyler hopped up to the ceiling and made it so that he was horizontally above the laser's path. Blitty dropped to the floor and hid under the laser, losing a good portion of his hair.

"Oh, God."

"Open the goddamn door!!!" yelled Jason.

Tyler and Blitty were standing back to back, waiting for the last laser to appear so they could block it. However, a laser came from both sides of the room and were about to decapitate them. But at the last second, the lasers turned into complex laser grids that could only be avoided if the mercenaries were mice. In other words, they were about to die.

"Shit." growled Tyler.

"Fuck." squealed Blitty.

"GOT IT!!" said Nickie.

Unfortunately, Nickie was one second too late; the lasers slowly moved through Tyler and Blitty and minced their bodies. The two of them stood still for a few seconds, but eventually deformed into tiny bite-sized pieces. The door opened and revealed the five corpses that were lying on the floor, with very little blood in the hallway.

"Um…we should find a different route."

* * *

Elsewhere, Rezy was standing on top of a mountainside, screeching at the moon. His screeching was so loud that all the other raptors and dinosaurs heard him. It was the equivalent to a dog whistle in a way. All the raptors were now rushing to Rezy's location…which happened to be where all the mercenaries were located.

The hunters were about to become the hunted…

**A/N: Please don't leave a review saying, "Hey! You stole that scene from Resident Evil!" I just felt like using it for some reason...**


	12. Erased

**Jurassic Park IV: Raptors Unite**

Jason confronts his boss Michael and learns a horrible truth about his contract.

**XII  
****Erased**

**12:05 a.m.**

After running rampant across the island, Jason and his crew found a way for Michael and his group of highly trained mercenaries to safely arrive on the island. So far, nothing bad happened since they left the hi-tech fortress, except the British mercs' boss still didn't come back. Nickie thought that perhaps he too, was a victim of the raptors. But in reality, he was turning into one. Just about a full 24 hours had passed since all of the mercenaries and bounty hunters got on the island. Many of them were hungry and have only eaten the rations they brought along with them. Other brought nothing and had been eating berries they found stuck to prickly bushes, taking a risk that they weren't poisonous. Everybody just wanted to go home and forget about the past hours, hope that this whole situation was a dream. But it wasn't.

"How much further until we get to see Michael?" asked Ren.

Jason shrugged. "Bout a mile, maybe less." said Jason softly.

Something was off in Jason's voice…it was more distant than usual. He didn't seem sad or anything, just…detached. It was like he didn't care about anything anymore.

"Something wrong mate?" asked Nickie.

"…Don't worry about it. It should all get sorted out very…very soon. I'll figure it all out when Michael gets here."

The group of mercenaries began to walk across the dead twigs that crunched underneath their boots and the leaves that rustled whenever the wind blew. They didn't talk or say anything at the time; they just walked forward without any dismay. Sure, a raptor might show up out of nowhere, but they were prepared for that, just as long as it wasn't a whole battalion like earlier.

**12: 26 a.m.**

"You guys wait out here. We'll go and meet up with Michael and his men." said Jason.

"OK."

Some of the British mercenaries and Ren waited outside while Alice, Jason, Nickie, and a few others went inside a broken down building that looked like another communications warehouse or a factory. It was grey and had a few stone pieces missing from it, but it was still a fairly sturdy building. The inside looked like a major improvement however. There were hardly used machines and even some computers sitting on brown tables made of oak wood. Dust was on just about everything and a few cobwebs with tiny arachnids crawling on them were stuck in the corners of the ceiling, but everything was still new. Nobody really talked to each other as they sat in the warehouse. They all just looked out the windows at the crescent moon in the sky, or explored the place to see if Michael was going to arrive soon.

"When's this bloke Michael gonna show?" asked Nickie.

"He should be here right about--"

The mercenaries heard a loud creak in the distance and saw a fairly built man in his late 40s or early 50s walk in surrounded by several American mercenaries. All of the mercs were wearing dark green camouflaged long-sleeved shirts and blacks vest on top, along with matching pants and boots. Most of them were carrying an M4A1 and two handguns in their left and right pockets. The man in the middle of the mercenaries was Michael, who was wearing a bulletproof vest over his dark brown sweater. He also had on saggy brown jeans and boots. The only thing besides his clothing that distinguished Michael from his mercenaries was that fact that he was the only man there with short hair so blond it might as well be considered radiant and bright.

"--Now." finished Jason.

"Hello Jason. How's life been treating you?" asked Michael, trying to sound casual and friendly.

Jason shrugged. "Could be worse."

Michael chuckled softly. "Worse than being stuck on an island occupied with prehistoric reptiles trying to rip your throats out?"

"Yeah. Remember that situation down in Kazakhstan, with all those terrorists?"

"Oh, yeah! Weren't you and Kyle outnumbered 10 to 1?"

"Cut the small talk Michael. Is the ferry ready to get us back home or what?"

"That's right."

"How many men did you bring along?"

"Last time I checked, thirty."

Jason scoffed softly. "30 huh? That's a lot of mercenaries just to escort us to some ferry boat."

"Can't be too careful, right?"

"If you say so."

Jason squinted at Michael when he saw a twinkle in his eye, the same twinkle he saw in Rezy's just before the helicopter crashed due to an RPG. Jason realized that Michael most like was the enemy, but he needed to find out more. Jason clicked his tongue and started to talk again.

"Tell me again, what was the point of this mission?" asked Jason.

"You were supposed to find a band of missing tourists, but as far as I'm concerned, they're all dead. The mission contract has been voided now so all you guys can come home." said Michael.

"…We can come home…"

"That's right."

"Mm."

The group of mercenaries continued to awkwardly stare at each other as they heard the waves crash against the beach and the rocks. They could hear the birds singing in the distance and the wind blowing against the trees. It seemed like time had stopped.

"So, I guess we'll just get on the ferry now--"

"Do you know a person by the name of Gilroy Sanchez?"

Michael shook his head. "Can't say I recall the name."

"How's about Roger Tampton?"

"Nope."

"Edgar Rockstil?"

"Uh-uh."

"Well, that's funny."

"What's so funny about it Jason?"

"I did some research on my friend Nickie's computer, and found out all three of these worked for you, doing the same type of work that we do."

"…So you found out three men that worked for me. So what?"

"Did you know they're all dead?" announced Jason abruptly.

"No. Last I remember, they went on a helicopter and never returned home."

"That's because the chopper crashed around these rings of islands. Apparently, the chopper suffered some 'faulty wiring' in the engines and crashed, killing everyone inside. The news said that there was a helicopter crash, but no bodies. It was like they were…erased from society."

"Okay, you're acting really bizarre right now Jason. It sounds like you don't trust me."

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't trust you?"

"…"

"Y'know, my friend also informed me of a term called 'erased'. Basically, the government tracks you down and kills you, then they conspire of some heinous plot the get rid of all the evidence and remains before anyone realizes that person has been killed. From there on out, they're just MIA."

"What are you trying to say Jason?"

Jason was slowly beginning to put the pieces together like a perplexing jigsaw puzzle. He just needed one last piece to make it fit.

"How come these dinosaurs just decided to perk up out of nowhere? They must've been here for years for there to be this many raptors on one island. They had to repopulate somehow, find a way to communicate and find a way to build stuff ans use weapons, don't you think?"

"Maybe some mysterious source--"

"What, you think some entity fell outta the sky and landed here, mutating the dinosaurs so that they can talk to people and fire AK-47s, all on the same day we just happen to look for these 'tourists' you say are missing? No, I don't think so…"

"If you got something to say Jason, just say it so we can get over it!"

"I don't think you came here to rescue us; you came here to kill us."

Michael looked at Jason with a shocked expression and Alice and Nickie gasped.

"What?!"

"Think about it. It makes perfect sense."

"You're out of your mind Jason! How in the world did you think up an idea like this?!"

"You don't need 30 mercenaries just to escort us to a beach that we can easily walk to without any resistance!"

"We just wanted to make sure--"

"Any government official like you would've locked in the coordinates of this island and sent some MIGs to bomb this island to smithereens!"

"I wanted to be sure how many of you guys got out; that doesn't mean I came here to 'erase' you!"

"Arnold exploded! And I take that term seriously--Arnold blew up in front of our eyes! Drix has two bullets in his face; he's dead. Gyness split from our group and is MIA. Jonny's MIA, presumably dead; all I found was his watch. Hakar and Ryck were last seen falling down a broken bridge; they're probably dead too. Kyzack was last seen trapped in a temple; pretty sure he's dead. And finally…Jaz. I don't even know where the hell he went too! He's been gone since yesterday! So far, you're plan seems to be going well."

"So what does this all mean?"

"I looked into your files and your background records and so far…all your previous employees are dead or MIA. So far, everyone that has been sent here is either dead…or MIA. And the fucked up thing is, is that since no one knows about this place, it can all be written off as an 'incident' that resulted in fatalities. See, that's why you got all these mercs here. You're gonna kill us and find some sort of way to make it look like either self-defense or you'll leave our bodies to get eaten by those dinosaurs."

"Assuming _any _of the shit you're saying is true, why would I do this? What would be my motive?"

"I checked your personal records a lot more thoroughly than when you hired me, and found out your on the terrorist watch list Michael!!"

Michael couldn't say anything now. There was nothing he could do to back up this accusation.

"That's right Michael. You've had several dealings with foreign terrorists and several anarchists, which would explain why you've got over a billion dollars in your Swiss bank accounts."

Michael and Jason continued to awkwardly stare at each other until Jason broke the silence again, suddenly getting angrier and breathing heavily.

"So what, you…you hire people to do your dirty work, lie about it…and then you kill them?" asked Jason.

Jason already knew about this whole conspiracy, but he wasn't sure that Alice and Nickie and the other mercs knew anything. He needed a confession from Michael himself.

"Not…exactly."

"Yes, you do Michael. I already checked the files. You can't deny it."

"No I don't!"

"YES YOU DO MICHAEL! You hire people just so they can die and so you can get rich!"

"That's not true!"

"Admit it Michael!" added Nickie, trying to back up Jason.

"Say it!"

"Alright fine! Yes! Yes, are you happy now!!?!" Michael finally admitted.

Jason made a choking laugh that almost sounded like a sob.

"Why?"

Michael laughed. "I was in debt to some terrorist regime based out of Uzbekistan and I needed money. They asked me to find some new weapon to sell to them to get out of debt. So I figured that I'd bring a dinosaur from one of the islands that was created by InGen and sell it to them, let them turn in into their own weapon. But when I got there, all of the dinosaurs were dead. Except one. Dr. Grant's protégé, Billy, was found lying dormant on the ground near some waterfall. By the looks of it, he had been there for a while and was in pain--"

"What does Billy have to do with this?" asked Alice.

"When we found him, he was this horribly mutated velociraptor that I decided to call a Carvonsoraptor. My men and I found a way to wake up Billy and run some tests on him before we took him to the Uzbekistanis. Unfortunately, Billy was a tad bit…aggressive. He killed most of my scientists and mercenaries before we got a chance to sell him. So I figured I'd give the terrorists what they wanted. I hand delivered Billy to them and took my money and got off the island. The only problem is that a few hours later, Billy killed all the terrorists and wrecked the boat he was on. Instead of killing Billy and getting rid of his corpse, I put him back on this island for…safekeeping. From there on out, I've been hiring my own highly-trained to deal with my own financial problems around the world and whenever I feel that they need to be let go of, I kill them myself and, as you mentioned earlier, erase them. That or I bring them to this island for Billy to have a little snack."

"...Oh my God. You son of a bitch."

"So to answer your question…yes. We're erasing you and only came here to kill you."

Jason had been holding in his emotions until he finally pieced everything together. Some people say that emotions cloud ones judgment, so he needed to be as calm as possible when he talked to Michael. If he walked inside the warehouse angry like a rabid dog, he'd just accuse him of being crazy. And he'd get away with too. But now that Michael already confessed, he could be as angry as he wanted to be.

"You piece of shit!" yelled Jason, punching Michael in the face.

Jason took out his gun and aimed it at Michael, while the other mercenaries took aim at Alice, Nickie and Jason and the others.

"This is your entire fault!"

"No, it's not." groaned Michael, slowly getting up off the floor.

"Yes, it is!"

"How was I supposed to know that Billy would find a way to reproduce asexually and grow a brain?!"

"If you just killed him in the first place after you've realized what he has become, none of this would be happening now! Every single death that has occurred in the past several hours all leads back to you!"

Jason glanced to his left and right to see that all of Michael's mercenaries were still aiming at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?! I just gift wrapped this whole conspiracy and you're still on his side. You're all going to die jackasses! He is going to stab you in the back! Don't you understand?!" shouted Jason.

"Don't listen to him! You take that rifle and you fire it at that traitor right now!" commanded Michael.

Of course, some of the mercs were still cautious and didn't know who to believe. However, a sturdy mercenary named Garry was still aiming for Jason's skull.

"Sir--"

"Ignore him! Do what I say and kill him Garry!!"

Garry didn't know what to do. Chances are, after he killed Jason and his cronies, Michael would get his own pistol and kill him for some asinine, but somehow logical reason.

"Don't do it mate. Don't think we'll hesitate to drill your arse full of bullets." warned Nickie.

"Goddamnit, kill him!!!"

Garry fired off a shot…


	13. Drawn In

**Jurassic Park IV: Raptors Unite**

Half of Michael's mercs go rogue and team up with Jason, resulting in a massive shootout.

**XIII  
****Drawn In**

Garry fired off a shot. The bullet zoomed at the speed of light through the air, hitting its target in less than a second. It created a giant cracking noise that echoed throughout the building, loud enough to make a worm wake up from its eternal slumber. The bullet made contact with the skin of its victim, piercing through its skull and destroying the brain and retinal cords. The bullet exited the victim and broke through the wall, shattering the cement. The person Garry shot slouched over and fell on his side, shortly before rolling over and landing on his back.

Kerry, one of Michael's mercenaries, was dead. Before Michael could even finish gasping at his betrayal, Garry rolled over to Jason's side and took cover behind a steel crate, firing at Michael's group. Some of the other mercenaries believed Jason's accusation (especially after Michael admitted to what he did) and decided to team up with him. The next thing they new, it was a three way fight between Jason and the British mercs, Michael and his team, and the renegades between Michael's forces. Jason knocked over a table and jumped behind it, taking shelter alongside his teammates.

"So I take it you guys don't believe in Michael's lies either right?!" shouted Jason.

"We're just soldiers here! We do what we're told! I just didn't know the stuff we were doing was gonna get us killed by our own employer!"

"Yeah, well, life's a bitch mate!" shouted Nickie, shooting at Michael's thugs.

Alice aimed her P228 at Michael and managed to shoot him in the chest, forcing a shout out of him and making him drop his gun. But since he was wearing a bulletproof vest, it was pretty useless.

"THIS IS TREASON!! YOU'RE ALL GONNA BE EXECUTED FOR THIS!" screamed Michael, appalled that his mercenaries betrayed him.

"They were gonna die anyway! I don't understand why any of you are still fighting--"

"Just shut your gob Jason! No one's listenin' to you!" said Nickie.

So the team began to shoot at each other like it was nothing, not caring how many people had to die to get there freedom. Jason sent more than half his co-workers and friends, let alone his boss Kyle, to their deaths. He didn't deserve to live anymore. It wasn't purely on vengeance, but Jason knew if he let Michael get away, he'd continue hiring innocent people to fuel his private army just so he could earn money and make arms deals with terrorists. And at the same time, he'd be feeding his little "pet" in the process. If only Michael knew of Billy's plans for world domination with his army of raptors and T-Rexes, he might reconsider. But knowing Michael, he'd try to re-capture Billy and persuade his demonic mind to turn good, and he'd treat him like a slave. All in all, Michael had to die.

One of Michael's mercenaries grunted twice and fell backwards after getting shot three times by Alice. She received incoming fire from Michael and ducked behind the crate with Garry. Garry himself released an empty magazine and reload his rifle, hailing bullets at Michael as fast as he could. Jason and Nickie were part of a short group of renegades and British mercs who were relentlessly firing at Michael and his mercs. He could be doing a lot better at the moment. After Alice killed a merc, Jason shot one of his chief operatives in the face, killing him. After that, Nickie took out his pistol and shot another mercenary in the foot and chest twice, shortly before diving in the air and hitting a merc right in the skull. But everytime Jason's team killed a hefty sum of mercenaries, Michael and his team would make a comeback. Michael himself could shoot a flying bird roughly 20 or more feet in the sky, so killing someone who was 5'10'' and weighed 180lbs was nothing. So he took out his M1911s and fired at the renegades like it was nothing. The only time he missed was if he wasn't aiming for a particular target or if his target hid at the last second. Many of the renegades were quickly depleting.

"Damnit, this isn't working! We have to take out Michael! When we do that his cronies will drop their guns for sure!" said Jason.

Garry and Nickie nodded their heads and aimed for Michael, being as wary as possibly. If their heads were revealed for even a few seconds too long, Michael would kill them. So Garry took out his M4 and aimed it at Michael while running across the warehouse. But Michael realized his plan of strategy and shot him in the arm and chest, causing his body to twirl around and trip over broken glass.

"Garry!"

Before the renegade could help his friend, he was shot in the face by Michael.

"Give it up Jason! You can't win in this--"

Nickie and another British merc saw that Michael was exposed and shot him four times, all of which hit him in the chest. The type of body armor he was wearing had a 75% chance of blocking bullets...and it just so happened that he was shot four times. One of the bullets went through. Michael grunted and gritted his teeth, falling backwards and landing on his bottom, breathing heavily. He swore out loud and held his side; the bullet ruptured one of his kidneys.

"Son of a…bitch!" he groaned.

"Sir!"

"Go get the cars started!"

"But what about the traitors?!" asked a frantic mercenary.

"Those raptors will kill them after they hear all this noise! Just get us back to the ferry!"

Michael's chief bodyguard stood him up and he as well as a handful of another mercs began to walk out the building backwards. The mercs that hadn't died continued to fire at Jason and his team until they were outside and the door was locked. Ren rushed up to the door and twisted the handle twice, amazed that it was locked.

"ARGH! Those sons-of-bitches have locked us in!!" said Ren in a fit of anger.

"We have to stop Michael!"

"What are you talking--?"

"If we don't stop him, then all of this was for nothing! He's gonna do this same thing all over again and leave us here to die!!"

"But doesn't he realize that these raptors are getting more and more intelligent every second? What the bloody 'ell is wrong with that man?!"

"He doesn't care! He knows that these things can travel to the city--to the rest of the world if they wanted to. If even _one_ of these things gets to the local population and rapidly reproduces asexually…"

"Christ, it'll be like Pearl Harbor all over again…but with dinosaurs!" said Garry.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW SCARY THAT SHIT IS?!!!?" shouted a hysterical mercenary.

"We have to stop him before he does this again. And we have to figure out how to blow up this island!" said Jason.

"How are we gonna do that? None of us are carrying snipers."

"Yeah, but I'm sure one of you has a rocket launcher so give it to me!" said Jason.

A mercenary dropped a case labeled M72 LAW in gold letters and Jason took the case, running back outside and climbing up a ladder. It did take a while; holding a weapon that weighed 2.5 kg while simultaneously climbing up a ladder did have its downsides. Jason hopped onto the roof and ran toward the edge of it, gazing at the jeeps and SUVs racing across the sand. Jason opened up the case and took out the brown rocket launcher, inserting a missile inside the tube until he heard a loud snap and realized it was locked into place.

"Jason, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm gonna fire this rocket at Michael's vehicle and blow him straight to hell before he reaches that ferry."

"Jason the chances of actually hitting a target moving that fast that far away--"

"Shut up Ren! I need to concentrate!"

Jason locked on to the movement of the jeeps and sighed heavily, shutting one of his eyes. Then he fired. The missile made a loud whoosh sound, like a firecracker launching into the air. In a way, it was a firecracker, only ten times more powerful. The missile zoomed its way to one of Michael's jeeps and exploded as it made contact with the sand. It exploded like three grenades at once, lifting the jeep into the air and making the driver lose control. But the power of the explosion wasn't enough to destroy, or even damage the jeep.

"RELOAD!!" shouted Jason.

Nickie ran up behind Jason and got another missile from the crate, inserting it into the tube for him so he wouldn't lose any time to attack Michael's convoy. Once again, Jason shut one of his eyes and locked onto one of the jeeps. He fired and watched as the jeep soared through the air…missing and making contact with the sand. It didn't even land near one of the jeeps.

"DAMNIT!!"

"Here, let me try." said Nickie, taking the M72.

He got on one knee like Jason was and propped the rocket launcher on his right shoulder, locking onto the jeeps. But unlike Jason, he kept both his eyes open when he fired. The missile whizzed through the air and left a trail of smoke that lead directly to its target. The missile landed directly in front of a jeep and when it exploded, the jeep was right underneath the fireball. The jeep exploded and launched into the air, setting the occupants on fire and lifting them out to sea or the forest. Nickie just gave the sharks and raptors a nice batch of charcoaled mercenaries. The jeep itself rolled along the beach until it made contact with a large rock and it split in half, landing on its left wing.

"Bulls-eye. RELOAD!!" commanded Nickie.

A mercenary placed another RPG into the tube and waited for Nickie to lock onto his target. Unfortunately, at the last second, he began to fall down from leaning too far to the edge and fired, nearly falling off the roof in the process. Jason caught him at the last second and dragged him back, while the missile landed way off its target. In fact, it landed in the ocean with a loud splash.

"Oops." mumbled Nickie meekly.

"Gimme that. RELOAD!!" shouted Jason, taking over the possession of the M72.

"We only have one missile. There's not much damage we can do with it." said a mercenary.

"All I need is one missile. And the target I'm seeking is too big for me to miss." said Jason.

After Nickie reloaded the launcher, Jason aimed for all the jeeps that were slowing down and stopping next to the ferry. Then he moved the launcher up a few millimeters, aiming at his different target. Jason fired off the last missile and it zoomed through the air like a fly. Shortly afterwards, a lot of mercenaries jumped off the ferry and the missile made contact with it. It exploded and activated multiple explosions within the engine room, rupturing the boilers. Some of the mercenaries still on the ferry were instantly incinerated or had their flaming bodies flung into sea. But all the survivors were in the sea, treading water and swimming back to the beach. Michael and his cronies were shaking their heads, recovering from the explosion. If Jason had a sniper, he'd notice that Michael was screaming and swearing to himself. This was all part of Jason's plan.

"What the hell did you do that for?" asked Garry.

"There was no way in hell we'd be able to stop Michael in time with only one missile so I took away his only method of transportation. Now he's trapped on the island."

"But we're trapped too, which means we still won't be able to escape you dunderhead!!!" shouted the British mercenary.

"But Michael won't escape either."

"Neither will we!" said Ren.

Jason growled to himself and threw the rocket launcher to the ground.

"At this point, I would rather die knowing I was dragging that bastard Michael with me than live knowing that that monster was going to contribute to the Apocalypse!"

"That's great but uh, some of the other blokes here--MYSELF INCLUDED--want to live!!"

"Think about it Nickie! If he gets away, who knows what else he can do? He could start this whole process over again if he finds another mutant like Billy!"

"I understand Jason, but how are we gonna kill this guy? We're a little light on ammo and manpower and by the looks of it, he's got more men."

The team observed Michael pulling the survivors of the explosion from the water, and by the looks of it, many of them were fine.

"He's right Nickie. It's 31 against 22, and Garry's wounded. Besides, I have a plan here…" said a renegade named Downy.

"What?"

"His boat's ruined and judging by the explosions, the bridge and engine room have been completely destroyed so even though the boat hasn't sank yet, it's too damaged to be brought into commission."

"We know that Downy. What's your plan?"

"We turn the hunters into the hunted."

"What are you proposing?" asked Alice.

"There was just an intense gunfight not too long ago and it caused a shitload of noise. I'm confident the commotion woke up a whole bunch of raptors…which should be heading to this location right now. Not only that, but there's two fires going on right now and many of those dinos are getting the smell of smoke in their nostrils, which means that they're headed straight for the beach."

"Fine, so we casually walk away from Michael while the raptors corner his men and rip them apart. That takes care of him. But what about us? How do we get off the island?" asked Garry.

"Obviously we can't stay here, so I suggest we go to the other side of the island and look for another boat or radio frequency. I know we're gonna run into a bunch of dinos in the process, but that's a chance we're gonna have to take. Technically, it's 10,031 or more against 22, not 31 against 22." said Downy.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's get going!"

**1:00 a.m.**

Jason and the others were resting in a short secluded section of the forest, trying to be as clandestine as possible to avoid getting spotted by any of the dinos. Some of the mercs were drifting into slumber while others were on high alert, looking left and right for Michael's mercs or more raptors. Meanwhile, Jason was talking to Nickie.

"So tell me somthin' Jason…"

"What?"

"Why'd you take this job anyway? Just curious."

"Honestly? To get out of the house and blow shit up."

Nickie chuckled. "Are you serious?"

"My parents kept telling me, 'Get out of the house!' and 'Go get a job you lazy bastard!' but every job they recommended weren't to my likings and I always got fired or quit. So I joined the military and as my first assignment…I was polishing boots. And I tell you, I was pissed. I didn't intend to serve my country by shining up stinky black shoes! So I attend some…meetings and met this guy named Michael. That's when he introduced me to a special Black Ops. Division he ran and I decided to participate."

"You really just wanted to blow shit up?"

"What would you do: Clean boots with mud on the ends of them or blow shit up? Even you can't honestly admit you didn't like blowing up that jeep back there a tiny bit." said Jason.

Nickie nodded his head. "True."

"Besides, the pay's good. Who can't argue with that?"

"That is also true…"

"So what about you? How come you became a mercenary for Her Majesty?"

"It's a little more complicated than that. You see, I was…"

As Nickie began to talk, Jason heard a faint thud in the distance. He stood up and looked up into the sky, only noticing a bunch of stars and the crescent moon.

"You hear something?"

"No. Anyways, I was supposed to--"

Jason heard the same thud once more and stopped Nickie from talking.

"What? I thought you wanted to hear my amazin'--"

"Shut up Nickie."

The two stood silently and waited a few more seconds to hear the thud again.

"You can't tell me you didn't hear that."

"Yeah, I heard it…"

A bunch of birds flew into the sky above the forest, looking like they were flying away from some sort of anomaly or marauder. And if that wasn't enough, some of the leaves scattered off the trees and fluttered to the soil. It might've been peaceful if the gang knew they weren't surrounded by bloodthirsty reptiles.

"This same thing happened before with Grant and Dr. Malcolm. Everytime they heard this loud pounding on the ground it was…"

Jason heard another loud thud and witnessed a puddle gurgle and create ripples, and a rock slid its way down a tree. Jason started waving his finger like he was about to point at something. He finally knew what was coming.

"T-Rex."

"What?"

"There's a Tyrannosaurus Rex nearby. Gather everyone up; we have to leave now."

Jason got his guns and began to wake up some of the sleeping mercenaries, walking into the main dirt road to regroup with Nickie.

"All right, I got most of 'em ready. Now all we have to do--"

Nickie and Jason hopped into the air and fell backwards due to a thunderous boom that shook the ground. Then another boom was heard that was just as loud as the first one. Nickie and Jason slowly stood up and gasped, dropping their jaws. A T-Rex as least 30 feet tall was standing right in front of them, full of red and brown scales. There was nothing they could do except stay absolutely still. The T-Rex shifted his head down and growled softly, studying his prey.

"Oh."

"Crap."


	14. Big Teeth, Bad Breath

**Jurassic Park IV: Raptors Unite**

Jason and the others try to escape the T-Rex's clutches before they become his dinner. Meanwhile, Downy and the mercs finally find their boss Rezy.

**XIV  
****Big Teeth, Bad Breath**

Jason and Nickie stood there without moving a muscle, staring at the massive reptile as it stared back at them. Jason remembered what Grant said about the dinosaur staring right back at you, when two ones you didn't even know were there come into play. But then he sighed inside, as the tip was regarding velociraptors and not T-Rexes. Besides, if there was another T-Rex nearby, they surely would've heard loud thuds on the ground again. So it was only one T-Rex they had to worry about. For some obvious reason, this did not fill them with any sense of relief.

"Jason? Jason!" shouted Nickie.

Nickie was talking with his mouth closed and his teeth gritted, so his words were very silent and gruff.

"What?" responded Jason, in the same fashion.

"This ain't good mate. What the 'ell are we supposed to do?!"

"Shut up! Don't think he can't hear you!"

"We can't just stand 'ere and wait for this guy to use our bones as toothpicks!"

"I'll say it again: There is a T-Rex roughly seven—maybe five—feet in front of you! He can hear you Nickie."

"I'm sorry; it's just somethin' about a gigantic dino starin' me dead in the eye that makes me wanna piss my pants!"

"Shut the fuck up Nickie! You're not helping!"

The T-Rex blinked and growled again, looming his head over the humans before taking it back and looking left and right.

"Sooner or later, it's going to see us." said Nickie.

"Let's just wait until it goes away, then we'll move."

"What if he walks in our direction or steps on us by mistake?"

"We just have to take that risk. If we move now, he's gonna attack us and we'll die regardless. If we stay still, at least we have a chance."

"I hope you're right mate."

The T-Rex moved closer to the humans and examined them more closely, blinking every couple of seconds. He moved his head over to Jason and started snorting in his hair, which fluttered every couple of seconds. Jason ignored it and stood still, like a mannequin. It was really the only thing he could do. Pulling out his rifle, no matter how carefully he did it, wouldn't even faze the reptile's rough skin. He could throw a grenade in his mouth, but chances are that'd only give him minor damage. Besides, he had to consider what would happen to the others if he tried killing the creature. The T-Rex nudged Jason on the head, forcing him to take a step backwards.

"Shit." mumbled Jason.

He shouldn't have done that. The initial reaction would've been to fall backwards like a rock. The T-Rex growled again and pushed Jason with his scalp. Instead of walking backwards, Jason immediately fell backwards like a falling tower. He didn't blink and the sweat on his forehead wasn't odorous or visible, so unless the T-Rex licked him, he was okay. The T-Rex diverted his attention towards Nickie now, performing the same kind of methods. He growled at Nickie, blinked a few times and snorted loudly, blowing a strong gust into his hair. Still, Nickie did nothing except stood still. Like Jason, the dinosaur lightly nudged Nickie with his head to see what would happen and Nickie's subconscious mind told him to move back.

"Fall down." whispered Jason.

"What?"

"Fall—"

The dinosaur snarled and looked at Jason, who returned to his lifeless position. Realizing nothing was out of order, he returned to Nickie and nudged him again…making Nickie take another step backwards. The T-Rex growled and smiled slightly when he figured out that Nickie might have some sentient life inside of him. He approached Nickie and opened his maw. Nickie had to keep himself from gasping when he saw all the slimy white teeth coated with saliva and a long red tongue resting at the bottom of the jaw. Let alone, the smell of it almost made him gag. It was obvious that the dinosaur hadn't been too keen on dental hygiene just by the smell of his breath. But then again, when a dinosaur eats nothing but meat—decayed and alive—it tends to leave a foul odor on ones breath. It didn't stop there either; the dinosaur got closer to Nickie and extended his tongue, which slowly caressed Nickie on his face. Nickie inhaled sharply to keep himself from whimpering as the tongue ran directly up his face, lathering slobber right into his nose and on his eyes. There was just something about having a gigantic tongue on his face that made him feel uncomfortable. Really uncomfortable; he almost started crying. He thought it was because he was near death, but in reality, he was crying because his face was being violated. Jason, who suddenly turned his head over, couldn't help but put a disgusted look on his face. The T-Rex started licking Nickie's hair, when he stopped abruptly and brought his tongue back in. The dinosaur growled questionably and sniffed Nickie's hair a few times before he growled in disgust. The T-Rex, somehow feeling unattractive to Nickie's flesh, turned around and slowly began to walk away, creating several more thuds with each step. When Jason and Nickie were confident the dinosaur was gone, they began to move.

"Thank God I don't wash my hair..." said Nickie.

"Yeah, lucky you."

"Why do I feel like I've been raped?"

Jason chuckled. "It couldn't have been that bad."

"It was like looking into a dark tunnel leadin' straight to Hell. It had teeth sharp enough to pierce metal. The slobber and spit—the breath! Jesus Christ—I thought I smelt cow manure! And I'm not even gonna get started on the tongue!"

"You act like staring death in the face is really that bad. Back at the warehouse we could've all died in the shootout; you were fine then. What's so bad about looking into a dinosaur's mouth?"

"You don't understand: IT LICKED MY FACE!! I GOT FACE RAPED BY A DINOSAUR'S TONGUE!!"

"And I've gotten humped on the leg by several different dogs; you don't see me bitchin' about it."

* * *

Jason and Nickie returned to the mercenaries and got them together so they were ready to move.

"Guys we have to go now." said Jason, frantically.

"Why?"

"We just saw this massive T-Rex and it might come back 'ere! So unless you wanna be dino food, get your arses up an' let's go!" said Nickie.

"…Oi, Nickie, how come you seem so…edgy?"

"I don't wanna talk about it…"

"He's just upset that his face was violated with a tongue." added Jason.

"…What?"

"Let's just go." Nickie sputtered.

All the mercs got into a group and began to walk in the opposite direction that the T-Rex went. It was still very dark out so it would be hard to spot any raptors hiding within the trees or ditches, but that was a risk they were gonna have to take.

"Downy how long have we been walking?" asked Garry.

"I'm guessing roughly three or four miles."

"That's it? Well, how much longer until we reach the other side of the island?"

"Another couple of hours. This would go a lot more sufficiently if we had jeeps or some type of automobile, but unless we can take on Michael and his crew, we're pretty much stranded."

"Damn. And I'm assuming you have no idea where we are right now?"

"Nope."

Garry sighed. "So we're basically walking blind."

"Garry, if you've got another idea you'd like to share with us, we'd be happy to listen to it." suggested Ren.

"It's not that Downy's idea is bad, but what if we wind up walking in a circle and get surrounded by Michael's forces? Or even worse, those velociraptors…"

"Don't jinx it Garry. The last thing I need is to be surrounded by—"

One of the mercs grunted and stopped walking when he ran into something that was long and rough. It felt bumpy and hard, like a tree.

"Where's the flashlight?" he asked.

The mercenary took out a flashlight from one of his friend's packs and clicked it on, looking at the object in front of him. His eyes suddenly grew wide and he felt as though he should drop the flashlight and run like hell, but his legs wouldn't let him.

"Hey Stevie what—"

Before the mercenary's friend could finish, he too grew wide-eyed and stared at the object Stevie bumped into. The object wasn't even classified as an object; it was an animal…a very, very big one at that. To clarify even more, Stevie bumped into the T-Rex that was harassing Nickie and Jason earlier. He was sleeping and dreaming of what prehistoric animals dream about, secluded in his imaginary world.

"Uh…guys?" said Stevie meekly.

"What?"

All the mercenaries reacted the same way Stevie and his friend did…standing there speechless with wide-eyes. Garry was right about Downy's directions. They had been walking in a complete circle. It was their sorry luck that they ran into the T-Rex _again. _But at least it was in a slumber, so there was so hope to the situation.

"Okay…I want everybody to—"

The dinosaur opened his eyes, moving them around and noticing Stevie and his partner. Stevie never turned off the flashlight and as a result, it irritated the T-Rex and interrupted his dream.

"Shut it off! Turn off the goddamn flashlight!"

But it was too late. The T-Rex growled and opened his maw, revealing its saliva coated teeth and dark red rough tongue. He closed his mouth and stood up, turning around with two loud thuds and examining the clan of humans.

"Nobody…move…" whispered Jason.

The T-Rex roared viciously at the humans for a short amount of time. The sound wasn't ear-piercing like usual, but if you heard it up close, it would definitely fill your heart with fear. So the mercs did what came natural: they shot the dinosaur and ran. Jason and Nickie turned around and realized all the mercenaries were running away. When they turned back around, they saw the T-Rex snarling and lifting his leg, ready to begin a marathon. Jason and Nickie followed their mercenaries as the T-Rex followed, emitting a loud boom when it took each step. Most people would think that everyone was acting like cowards at the moment as they fled from the scaly predator, but they were actually being smart. There's a difference between being brave and being a boastful jackass. A brave person would stand up to a bully; a boastful jackass would stand up to a bully with an M60 machine gun in his hands. A brave person would save an infant from a burning building; a boastful jackass would save all the cars from a burning five-story parking garage. And in this case, a brave person would attempt to kill one velociraptor, whereas a boastful jackass would try to kill a dinosaur whose foot alone was the size of a 5" person. At least the mercenaries had some common sense…

None of the mercenaries looked back or bothered shooting back at the T-Rex. They just ran like hell until the dinosaur hopefully got tired or uninterested in them. It was a little hard to run with a crowd of people running next to you, but somehow they managed to do it. Ren tripped during the sprinting spree, but one of the mercenaries quickly snatched her up before she got left behind. Stevie and Nickie on the other hand, weren't so lucky. While they were running, both of them kicked each other in the foot and wound up tripping all over themselves, sliding along the ground and scabbing their skin. Jason screeched to a halt and turned around to notice Nickie and Stevie mere seconds away from death. Stevie turned around and screamed as the T-Rex roared and scooped his head down to the ground, ready to devour Nickie and Stevie. At the last second, Jason tackled Stevie and Nickie and the three of them fell into a ditch low enough to avoid getting picked up by the T-Rex's maw. The T-Rex ran right over their bodies, continuing his chase after the others while Stevie, Nickie, and Jason were safe. All three mercenaries got back up and looked ahead, panting heavily and marveling the fact that they were still alive.

"What are supposed to do now?" asked Stevie.

"Let's follow them on this hill and see where the T-Rex ends up chasing them off to. Maybe—"

Stevie shirked when a raptor jumped off the hill and slammed right into him, tumbling both of their bodies down the hill the trail was on. Nickie and Jason were about to help them, but when they looked right at the hill next to the trail, two huge raptors snarled and pounced on them as well. Pretty soon, all three mercenaries were rolling downhill with nothing to stop them…

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone else was busy running from the T-Rex when they arrived to the wall of a cliff. Everyone thought that they were trapped, but one of the mercenaries identified a large crevice that lead to a cave inside the cliff. With no other option, the mercs ran inside and stood at the edge of the wall.

"I don't think he saw us." said Downy.

The T-Rex stuck his head through the crevice and started roaring at all of the mercs. Lucky for them, his body was too big to fit through completely, but if one of the mercs got too close to his head, the dinosaur would suck them in with his tongue. So all they could do was stare at the snarling beast as he continued to thrash around and edge his way into the cave.

"What were you saying Downy?" asked Garry.

The T-Rex snarled again and a whole glob of saliva shot out of his mouth, coating many of the mercs with spit. Most of them weren't even scared anymore…they were disgusted.

"…Downy the dinosaur just spat on us…" said Ren.

"I realize that…"

Before the dinosaur could continue his snarling, he heard faint booms in the distance as well as a few gunshots. The dinosaur grunted questionably and turned his head sideways before looking at the group and growling one more time. Then he took his head out the crevice and ran in a different direction. The mercenaries assumed that he ran away to another gunfight (presumably started by Michael's forces) and warily walked out the crevice, entering the forest once again.

"Hey! Over 'ere!" shouted a mysterious voice.

Everyone looked up at the cliff and saw another cave not too far off the ground with two green eyes staring at them.

"Been a rough day, hasss it mates?"

"Who the 'ell are you?"

The being chuckled. "It's Rezy! Don't tell me you buggerssss forgot about me already!"

"Why are you talking like that?" asked Alice.

Rezy chuckled. "Like what?"

"I can't quite place it, but you sound different…"

"That's what you think. I'm guessing all you blokesss are trying to get off the island, right?"

"Yeah." said Downy.

"Then follow me through this cave. You'll save a lot of time and won't risk running into more raptorsss…"

"Rezy, how did you find—"

"Time's wastin'. I suggest you guys hurry."

Rezy's eyes disappeared and the mercs warily followed him into the cave, completely surrounded by darkness, excluding Rezy's bright eyes.

"Something's wrong here…" whispered Downy.


	15. If the Claw Fits

**Jurassic Park IV: Raptors Unite**

While Nickie and Jason try to fend off their scaly assailants, Downy and the others follow Rezy, and discover something horrible.

**XV  
****If the Claw Fits…**

Jason always thought there was a surefire way to rolling. Stupid to think about with two raptors tumbling down the hill with him, but if he didn't roll in the right form—yes, form; Jason seriously heard of people who broke their neck because they started tumbling on the head—he'd end up dead before the raptors could even get to him. He was rolling in a somewhat prostrate position, like a burrito wrap sliding its way down a plate that's been elevated to a certain angle, or a log perhaps. Again, stupid to think about with two blood thirsty creatures not far from him, but hey. He couldn't see very well with the world tossing and turning every second; he only caught images of leaves and oak trees and dirt. Nickie was over yonder, rolling and grunting and swearing constantly. He was trying to stand up, but everytime he did, he wound up tripping over his own feet or he'd coincidentally run into a rotten log and wound trip over it. He even attempted to take out his handgun, but that was sent flailing as well. Jason heard the merc shout something at him, possibly a cut-off cry for help, before he slammed into a tree with a loud whack. Nickie thought about clinging onto the tree, waiting for the raptors to fall down the hill so he could sprint his way back to the path, but as he turned around, he saw the sandy brown raptor with erect spikes on its scalp snarling and running its way towards him. Nickie swore again and threw himself down the hill, rolling along with Jason once more. The hellish wild ride continued for a minute or two until everything ended with a loud splash, and the next thing Jason knew he was lying face down in a pool of mud. Well, most of it was mud; the rest was blood, fresh from what he could tell. The mercenary lifted his head and coughed a few times before wiping his eyes and shaking some of the mud away. He started panting heavily. He threw his arms behind him and sighed heavily. His trusty Remington shotgun was still there, and the handgun was still in his pocket. Jason huffed and started looking around, hoping he'd find Nickie or Stevie. He found Stevie, lying face-down in the mud, a velociraptor snarling and growling as it dug its claws into his flesh and scraped some of his skin into his mouth. Jason wasn't sure whether or not Stevie was dead, but if he was alive, he'd die a slow, agonizing death, considering that his ribs were partially visible beneath the blood and uneaten flesh. The raptor looked preoccupied, so if Jason was silent enough, perhaps he could sneak away. Nickie most likely landed elsewhere, and Jason was praying that he would be able to handle himself.

By then his concern for Nickie was gone and his own life was at stake. The two raptors who tackled Nickie and Jason had arrived at the bottom of the hill as well, landing in the giant muddy, bloody puddle besides Stevie's corpse. The velociraptor who was on top of his prey was still ripping away at the body. It stopped eating briefly once it smelled the other raptors, and lifted its head before slowly turning it towards the other two. It blinked a couple of times before growling so loudly a wolf would've been cowering in a corner in fear. The raptor must've been a gruff, advanced one if nothing more than a growl managed to scare the other two away. Unfortunately, the other raptors smelled another fresh supply of food. They turned around and saw Jason attempting to flee by lightly treading through the water. He froze instantly, knowing their tactics were similar to that of a tyrannosaurus rex. All he had to do was stand perfectly still and everything—

"I ssssmell flessssshhh…" hissed one of them.

Oh, shit. This wasn't gonna work out. This wouldn't work out at all. These were those advanced raptors as well. Holding guns, learning to shoot, speaking actual words in English, it was all an enigma that would've been spectacular if the discovery wasn't trying to kill him. Jason thought about blasting the two raptors down with his shotgun, but he knew this island was littered with the terrible lizards with excellent hearing. All of them were probably ransacking the island to find the rest of Michael's forces or Rezy and Kyle's forces. Jason reached from behind and touched his shotgun, and the second it took for him to grab the cold metal, the raptors charged forward, only a few feet away from him. Jason knew he wouldn't even be able to touch the trigger of the shotgun before one of the raptors pounced on him and tore his neck open. Perhaps he could dive out the way as they jumped, quickly whipping out his pistol so he could shoot 'em in the back and hope that would kill them. Maybe he could run… No, no that wouldn't work. All he had to do was turn his back and the raptors would have a field day with what was left of his cadaver. Screaming for help was pointless, unless there was a kind-hearted raptor out there that would spring into action to save the day. Then he thought about Nickie. Surely the guy must have some sophisticated arsenal with him.

But Jason turned around and saw Nickie land in the mud puddle with a giant splash on his head. He slouched down onto his back, spraying Jason with a little more water from behind and startling the raptors, who jerked their heads at him like a bird. The bounty hunter managed to take a few more steps backwards and reached Nickie, where he kneeled down and frantically rubbed a hand across his head to bring him around.

"Nickie. Nickie, wake the fuck up!" he shouted in a harsh, quiet tone.

The mercenary snorted and shook his head, looking left and right to examine his surroundings.

"Whuh? Somethin' wrong Ja—"

Both of them looked up to see the two reptiles standing where they were in the puddle. Jason noticed the raptor that was eating Stevie suddenly disappeared, and somehow snuck his way behind the two. In other words they were surrounded. Jason eased his hand towards his back so surreptitiously he didn't even feel his hand grinding against his clothing. The blood-thirsty creatures hissed and snarled incoherent phrases and words about the two humans, probably chatting about how tasty they would be traveling down their gullets. The mercenaries could see the wicked smiles on their faces, their serrated yellow teeth, the thick drool occasionally dripping down their maws, and a nasty red tongue that was seen whenever their jaws hung down. Jason finally reached the shotgun, just in time for the raptors to hiss loudly and raise their claws, ready to attack.

Jason leaped backwards with his shotgun in his hands and fired…

* * *

Downy and the others were still warily following Rezy and his bright green eyes down the tunnel. He knew in his gut there was something terrible wrong with the whole situation. He was still wondering why the T-Rex left earlier, but he was just happy to be alive. But man, this guy Rezy was freaking him out. Why wasn't he saying anything? Why was his voice so raspy? Why were his eyes—or whatever the hell they are—green? And if that wasn't enough, Downy swore he heard faint growling or snarling in the distance. The raptors weren't trailing behind them…right? Downy clutched his M4 tightly and sighed heavily before he began to talk to Rezy.

"So…where we headed?"

Rezy blinked and continued to walk backwards. "Just follow me. It'll be clear once we get there."

"And what exactly is 'there' if I may ask?"

"No, you may not ask. I'm leadin' you guysss away from the raptors…aren't you relieved?"

Downy chuckled. "You'll have to excuse my apprehension, but I recently found out that my employer was using me and my squadron to fuel his own personal needs. And it makes me wonder…"

Rezy laughed, but it sounded like chalk was scraping along glass or a sidewalk.

"Not everyone is out to get ya."

"Really. Hmm…why weren't you with your own mercenary squadron a few hours ago?"

"I was separated."

"Separated boss? What happened? You weren't in the fortress we found with the lasers inside. And there weren't any raptors chasing after us at the time so—"

"We were losin' men left and right. I split from the group to look for more mercenaries."

"Is that so…?"

Rezy exhaled and blinked a few more times. "Somethin' you wanna say mate?"

Downy held his assault rifle tighter. "No offense, but I get the feeling that you're leading—"

"…Oh, my God. Do you guys here that?" asked Garry.

"Hear what?" Downy suddenly asked.

"That…that music. It's wonderful; it's like an angelic chorus or a…like some peaceful, harmonious lullaby. Don't you guys hear it?"

"Yeah. It's amazing!"

"Guys I don't hear anything." Ren pointed.

"Yeah, neither do I." said Alice.

"Rezy what the hell's goin' on?" asked a British soldier who also heard nothing suspicious.

The leader chuckled. "I've no idea what you're talkin' about."

The mercenaries who were listening to the music were aimlessly walking forward, their eyes suddenly blank as if they were being hypnotized. They weren't even defending themselves anymore; they simply walked through the cave, following the mysterious green orbs and the blissful chorus or music that was currently playing in their subconscious. Hell, all someone had to do now was paint their skin gray and force them to blurt out the word "brains" over and over and they could pass off as being zombies.

"What's wrong with you guys?" asked Ren.

"Don't worry…it's just a li'l further…"

"I feel…happy. I've never felt so calm and ecstatic at the same time before. It's like…"

"Rezy what are you doin'?" asked a British merc.

"You'll see."

They continued to follow Rezy—his eyes anyway—for a couple of minutes until the green orbs abruptly vanished without a trace. The mercs stood still for a moment and tried to look for where they disappeared off too, but they were never found. Downy's feelings were becoming worse now, and he was tempted to turn around and back out of this whole situation. Just then, Downy heard something hiss rather loudly next to his ear, and he swore he felt something slither around his face.

"We gotta get outta here."

"What?" asked Alice.

"We have to get out of here now!" he shouted.

But before they could, hundreds, if not maybe thousands of green and yellow and red orbs appeared, and guttural snarling was rampant. Downy gasped and held his rifle up at the orbs, but he didn't know whether or not to shoot at them or simply write them off as odd anomalies with colorful wings. Maybe the bats in the cave fell in food coloring or…okay, that was ridiculous. They weren't bats. They sure as hell were creatures you'd see on a daily basis either. For some reason, Downy already had a feeling what they were.

"Guys?" asked Downy.

Suddenly, a series of incandescent light bulbs that were each hanging along the ceiling by a thin, long wire came on, revealing Downy's worst nightmare. Rezy was still there, but he wasn't exactly Rezy. He was an abomination, a creature born to kill and rid the word of flesh. A creature that was a terrible reptile. A creature paleontologists would call a velociraptor. The British mercenary had fully transformed now. He was standing tall, arms and legs ridden with brown scales, hands full of claws, feet with talons that could gut someone with one swift slice. His head was littered with spikes, or feathers that made it look like he had a Mohawk. His shoes were gone but his clothes were still on his body, a little tattered and ripped. All in all, what a transformed human being would look like. Around Rezy, were over one hundred raptors of different colors and sizes, some bigger than others, some shorter. But Rezy was focusing on the teeth that were focusing on him, and multiplying the number of talons and claws by ten. It could be worse. The T-Rex wasn't in there, so that was a plus. …But when he thought about it, it was actually worse. A T-Rex would bite him in half, or swallow him whole; these raptors would rip him apart, eviscerate him, decapitate him, gouge out his organs, etc. He knew damn well that with a T-Rex, at least the pain was minimal, sort to speak. And because of the size of a T-Rex, it's rather easy to just run under its legs and hope it doesn't bend down to bite you beforehand. But with raptors…well…the best you could hope for was that they slit your throat and you bled to death in a matter of seconds, not minutes. But Downy knew that wasn't going to happen. Rezy wouldn't allow that.

"Boss?" shouted the mercenary not under hypnosis.

Garry and the others suddenly snapped back to reality and their pupils grew to regular large circles, like someone took a Sharpie and lightly tapped the ink on their eyeballs. Garry couldn't hear the music anymore, and just saw hundreds of hungry reptiles swarmed around him.

"Holy shit."

"NOW FEAST!" snarled Rezy, a large shark smile appearing on his maw.

One of the mercenaries didn't even have time to lift his gun an inch before a raptor hopped off a boulder and slashed his throat so deeply his head was practically hanging off the back of his neck, ready for the skin holding it up to fall off. They were outnumbered, outgunned. Sure, they had a dozen mercenaries or so, fully trained, but when you have twenty, and you're going against one hundred or more feral creatures that are all capable of dismembering you, you're not going to win unless you commit suicide with an explosive with a massive blast radius. They could stay in the cave—Downy could see the tunnel leading to the exit over Rezy's shoulder—but then they'd be acting like boast jackasses, and there was no way in hell they were going to kill all these bullies with M60s. One would debate that it was cowardice, but then again, what would anyone who wasn't suicidal or sacrificing his or herself do?

"GET BACK!" shouted Downy.

Everything was raucous and seemingly deafening, between the gunfire and the snarls and the mercenaries shouting and swearing random commands, no one could hear a thing. Chaos ensued, another life was lost, Rezy had betrayed them, and they had been exposed. All of them were running backwards, hoping they didn't trip over one another. The cave was a bit of a tight squeeze, but nothing none of them could squeeze through. Before long, all of them were back at the crevice leading to the entrance of the cave.

"EVERYBODY SPLIT UP!"

"What?" asked Ren.

"We gotta break apart in groups; you guys go that way; we'll go this way!" said Garry.

"But Garry—"

"JUST DO IT! We'll rendezvous on the other side of the caverns!"

* * *

He didn't know whether or not he hit his target because he closed his eyes at the last second when he fired. He must've hit something because the raptor snarled in agony and the impact of the shell hitting flesh was heard. Jason opened his eyes and looked around to hear the raptors viciously hissing and snarling at each other. Jason didn't hit anything, but he noticed there was a fourth raptor in the group, one taller and gruffer than the rest. Jason couldn't quite place it, but he was sure the reptile was wearing clothing that had been tattered and ripped slightly. What was even weirder was that this new contender appeared to be fighting the other raptors, biting and tussling with them like a pair of pit-bulls fighting over a bone. The biggest of the four raptors was roaring loudly and snarling as he lashed his claws back and forth. He charged towards one of them and thrusted into its chest, the impact feeling like a wrecking ball. The smaller raptor snarled in pain as its body was thrown backwards a few feet and it landed on its back, collecting a large assortment of mud. His opponent jumped on top of the raptor's stomach and dug its talons into the raptor's torso, before he violently dragged them across the abdomen, eviscerating him. Another raptor attempted to subdue the giant one, but its first attempt was unsuccessful when the large one whacked him against its face and it went rolling over to a tree. It quickly recovered, and both of them were soon squabbling like dogs again. The small raptor hopped up and kicked the other similar to what a kangaroo would do before it started lashing its claws at the other. The large one shrieked as it got a large gash on its cheek, but it easily recovered and swiped its own claw at the others throat. With only one raptor left, the giant one went in for the kill. The other didn't even have a chance to run away before the giant one grabbed it by the throat and held it up in the air. The massive one dug its head into its stomach cavity and started to ruthlessly tear out its viscera, which sounded like paper tearing and meat being stepped on, its blood and juices seeping out. The intestines began to clatter to the ground, right before the giant one slit its throat with its claws. For the sake of making sure it didn't get up (or perhaps to fuel its own rage) the giant raptor stomped on its opponent's skull, crushing it with its feet and talons. It roared triumphantly, part of its foe's innards spilling from the mandible.

That's when Jason came in and started shooting at it with his shotgun. The raptor suddenly faltered and started to retreat, as though it no longer wanted to cause trouble.

"HEY! Hey, wait a second, WAIT A SECOND!"

Jason was tired of waiting, tired of losing his friends and the ones he cared about. Drix, Jaz, Jonny, Arnold, Kyzack; all of them was dead, and it was all because of these fucking dinosaurs and some stupid conspiracy that his team was actually stupid enough to become a pawn in.

"JASON, STOP IT!" it suddenly shouted.

"How the fuck do you know my name?"

The raptor panted a few times. "It's me, Jason, it's Ryck. Ryck!"

"That's a load of bollocks! You tryin' to impersonate one of his friends now?" shouted Nickie, who was overhearing the conversation.

"It's really me guys!"

"No, it's not. Last time I check, Ryck had skin on him, not scales!"

Ryck huffed and walked closer to the two mercenaries, Jason holding his shotgun up to his neck. Ryck was also shockingly taller than before, at least a foot taller than Jason and Nickie.

"Look at me—look at my clothes! What, do you think I feel self-conscious about running around naked so I just stole them? It's really me Jason. It's Ryck!"

Jason stared at the creature for thirty seconds before he began to lower his weapon. Perhaps it was Ryck; if it was a blood-thirsty killing machine, then how come he hadn't ripped them apart like he did with the others? Or maybe he was a cannibal and didn't want to taste their flesh. He sure as hell didn't look like Ryck though, not with those intestines dripping from his jaw and that feral appearance.

"Ryck was an obnoxious asshole; he'd do things to me just to see what would happen. If you're really him, then you'll know of something he did that not even I would know about!"

"But if you don't know about it, then how will you know that it was Ryck?"

"Trust me, if it sounds like something Ryck would do, I'll know automatically!"

The raptor sighed heavily and shut his eyes, pondering. "Okay, uh…a few months back after you said something about how I don't shower that much, I stole your glass of lemonade and peed all over it and gave it back to you."

Jason stared at the raptor for a moment before whacking him across the temple with the butt of his shotgun.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH; I DRANK ALL THAT!"

Ryck shook his head and chuckled.

"Christ, it really is you."

"I know."

"…What happened to you voice?" asked Nickie.

"Out of everything that's happened, that's the only question you have for me?"

"I'm sorry that your voice is as annoyin' as glass scrapin' against a chalkboard."

"What the hell happened to you Ryck?"

Ryck sighed and rubbed his throat. "Billy."

"Who the 'ell is Billy?"

"You're not talking about Grant's protégé, are you?" asked Jason.

"Yeah. I-I thought he died a while back, but apparently he got some rash and mutated into this dinosaur. I'm still not sure, but there's way too much goin' on for the government to not know."

"That doesn't explain what happened to you."

"Billy attacked me! He slit my goddamn throat, I black out a few hours, and the next thing I know I'm transforming into this,"

Ryck pointed to himself to show Nickie and Jason what he had become before wagging his tail.

"Billy told me that he wants this world to 'be a better place,' that it'd be better with prehistoric animals ruling the world."

"What?"

Ryck nodded his head. "Jason, if these reptiles learn to swim—let alone fly—and reproduce asexually, we're in trouble."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, you can't be serious. World domination?" asked Nickie.

"You can blame Michael for that," growled Jason.

"The guy who hired us?" asked Ryck.

Jason started shaking his head. "That asshole…he's behind everything Ryck; it all leads back to him: Billy, our search for the tourists, the deaths of Kyle and Arnold and Kyzack; they're all dead cause of him."

Ryck scratched his scalp. "I don't get it."

"We've been working for a goddamn terrorist. He hires mercenaries and bounty hunters like us to do his dirty work, and then he has us killed. That's why we were sent here, so Billy could have us all for dinner. But what Michael didn't know was that Billy found a way to reproduce, so this whole island is scattered with dinosaurs and he's determined to fix the problem, starting with us."

"Michael is going to kill all of us just to cover up his own lies?" snarled Ryck.

"We're all a liability now scale-face. Before we ditch this island we gotta get rid of that twat."

"Even if it means you guys are all slaughtered by these raptors?"

"Michael can't live, Ryck. At this point I don't even care if I martyr myself just to slit his goddamn throat. He can't get away with this."

"Do you guys even care about Billy? I mean, look at me! All he did was lash his claws at my throat and I turned into a dinosaur!"

"Billy's secondary."

"Secondary? He's the one who transformed me! He's the one who created all these dinosaurs! He's the one—"

"You don't understand scaly. If Michael gets away, he can restart this entire mess, but instead, he's gonna start with you. He's gonna find a way to use you like some lab experiment, and you won't be able to control your temper, and you're gonna be just like Billy before you know it. There's no point in whackin' a weed if five more grow back."

Ryck nodded. "I see what you're going at. So…what do we do now?"

"We gotta find the others mercs and regroup, try to find another way to contact the outside world or find another spare boat."

"Sounds like a plan then. Let's go!"

Nickie, Jason and Ryck started walking their way through the forest.

"So, what'd it feel like? Transforming I mean."

Ryck huffed. "Like taking a shit after you've been constipated for two months. It hurts at first, but after you're done screaming, it's rather relaxing."

"TMI, Ryck."

"You asked."


End file.
